Sofia's and Madeline's big adventure
by funstories643
Summary: After Miranda's big break up Sofia discovered she have a sister. So Miranda and Sofia travel to paris to retrieve her. but Hans and Miss Nettle got there first. Will Sofia and her new found friends will rescue Madeline or will it be to late before Hans and Miss Nettle's plan succeed? (origonal idea from Sofia 2015)
1. chapter 1

Sofia's and Madeline' s big adventure

It was a normal day in the southern isles until...  
"Don't let him get away!" yelled out a guard who is chasing an escaped at criminal was non other then prince Hans who was sent to the dungeon as a punishment for his crimes against Arendale and the king and his 12 older brothers put him there hoping that would teach Hans a lesson for what he did to Anna and Elsa. But it seemed that they have a security problem since he is now escaping.  
They continued to chase him through out the castle until they caught him on the roof and cornered him.  
"Come on guys I can't just get some fresh air or something?" said Hans trying to distract the guards.  
"After what you did in Arendelle!" began the head of the guards "You don't deserve to live!"  
"Oh that harsh Gus,that was really harsh" began Hans using his manipulative attitude once again "But too bad I have a back up plan!"  
With that he jumped off the roof. His plan was to jump off and land on a boat and make a quick get away. But he forgot to do his physics homework when he was a kid and was going to land on a group of guards. Until... a fairy where in a outfit similar to the three good faires but in orange and red hair swoop in and save Hans just in time.  
"What on earth are you doing?"demanded Hans "put me down!"  
"Don't worry, I will" said the fairy and landed him on a boat and quickly used her magic to get the boat to step on it. With the help of that spell they quickly zoomed away from the suthern isles. Once that they were far away enough the fairy decided to begin to tell the evil prince why is she here. But she need to make sure.  
"Are you Prince Hans?" asked the fairy "The prince that tried to take over Arendale?"  
"Yes I am" said Hans rather proudly but turned confused of the identity of the fairy "and you are?"  
"Oh forgive me" said the fairy " my name is Cordilia Nettle,But since we might be working togeher you may call me Cordilia. Only my enmies or kids call me miss Nettle"  
"What do you mean that we might be working together?"asked Hans  
"I just need an ally to help me take over the world" explained miss Nettle "You see there's this propacy I've heard that their 2 little girls are going to be princesses in the future and will probably be saviors in the fulture-"  
"But you want me to work with you just so you could destroy two little girls?!" said Hans "What so dangerous about them?"  
"You did'nt let me finish" said Miss Nettle "Anyway I want us go kidnapp one of the girls and get her sister to come after her and keep them until they give us the thrown and we can take over the world!"  
"You know that idea sounds really good" said Hans "It got me into this. where can we find one of theese girls?"  
"In Paris" said miss Nettle "So are you in or out?"  
"I'm in" anouced Hans "Since I knda owe you one for saving my butt back there"

"Then good" said miss Nettle calmly and with that they shook hands and were on their way to Paris.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arrendale  
Elsa has been doing some queenly duties and once she was finished she's going to hang out with Anna until...  
"Queen Elsa!" cried out one of the servents.  
"What is it?" she asked  
"Prine Hans has escpaed from the southern isle's prison" informed the servent " The king requested your permision to help capture him"  
"Go get Anna, Kristoff and Olaf" ordered Elsa "and tell them to meet me at the gates imediatly"  
With that the servent quickly followed his order and ran off. Elsa knew that she had to visit some old friends of her's before Hans cause any trouble or tried to take over a kingdom or worse the world.

* * *

A couple minutes later

The four of them sooned arrived as quick as they could.

"What's going on Elsa?" Asked Anna confused and worried.

"Hans has escaped from the southern isles prison" said Elsa simpley

"What?" Said Kristoff in shock with Sven with his jaw gaping.

"Oh no!" Said Anna surprised at the news.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Olaf confused,surprised and worried.

"It's ok the southern isles requested our help and wanted us to help capture him" explained Elsa "I accepted and decided to ask for your help and ask for his whereabouts?"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Said Anna eagerly ready to get into action and kick Hans' s butt "let's go and ask for there help!"

* * *

A couple minutes later

They arived at the trolls as fast as they could and the trolls apeared as rocks as usual. But when they heard their friends imerge they transformed into their troll form.  
"What can we do for you your highness?" one of them asked  
"What's going on?" another asked  
"What can we do to help?" asked another troll  
"Hi Anna,Kristoff Sven and cute little talking snowman!" saiid a radom one noticing the ice queen's companions.

"You might as well know that Hans escaped from prison" explained Elsa "And I need a mode of transportation that could bring me staight to his location so I could defeat him"with that all the trolls gasped and began to talk between themselves.  
"I'll notify Gnarly the troll from Enchancia to keep a look out" declared one of them and with that he went to notify the other trolls. Another one got the leader of the trolls in the coleny Pabbie right away. When he arrived, Pabbie seem to have somesort of seeds with him.

"I think i have something that can help out for transportation" said Pabbie. with that he planted the seeds in the ground and they sprouted and when they did a portal appeared.  
"This portall will take you to the destination where your enmy is headed" explained Pabbie "And inside this capsule it has a potion and when you pour it a portall appears and it will take you back to Arendale"  
"Ok let's all get going!" said Anna excitedly  
"No only two of you can go"said Pabbie "Otherwise the portal will overwork and then chaos will come to all worlds"

"okay Anna you go with Elsa?" said Kristoff

"but what about the Kingdom?" asked Elsa

"Kristoff will make sure everything is Taking care of" said Anna

Ok I guess we better get going" said Elsa "But I'll go in first just in case it's not safe. Anna do you have a pack of supplies for the trip"  
"Sure do" said Anna and little do they know that Olaf got into the pack and took out all of their supplies and was going to stow away and join in the girls' adventure.

Elsa went through the portal and then Anna with secreatly Olaf. Once they went through the portal closed behind them and they were on their way to paris

* * *

Meanwhile in Enchancia  
Sofia is helping Mirada unpack and settled in their new house. It seemed like only yesterday when Alex was beating Sofia and Miranda was finnally able to put her foot down and broke up with him. In fact it was yesterday.

Sofia can't help but to feel guilty. She's begining to think that her parents' break up was her fault. why else would Miranda break up with Alex? As she started feeling depressed and guilty she continued to help unpack.

As she unpack she noticed something strange in her mom's box of things. She took a closser look and noticed a new picture she haven't seen before.  
"Mom!" called out Sofia  
"Yes Sofia" responded back Mirranda "What is it?"  
"Who's this?" asked Sofia holding up a picture of her as a baby and a mysterious baby with red hair.


	2. chapter 2

Miranda slowly grabed the picture from Sofia and took a closser look at it. She remebered that little baby in that picture well. She haven't seen the baby in 8 years all thanks to Alex. Miranada remebered that day well.

* * *

Flashback

It was a normal day in the village... well not so normal. At least not to Miranda who was finally giving birth to not one but 2 baby girls. she gazed at the two new borns proudly. One with brown hair and the other in red hair.

"I think I'll call you Sofia" she told the baby in with brown hair and then turned to the baby with red hair.  
"and I'll call you Madeline" Miranda continued "Both of you will always be my little girls no matter what and I'll always love you"  
But unfortunatly Miranda and the girls first ever tender moment and last one for the next eight years was rudely interrupted.  
"Miranda!" yelled out Alex "What have you done?!"  
"Alex! I can explain!" responded Miranda quickly  
"I thought you said that the docter said you were going to have a baby!" yelled out Alex "But not two! what on earth were you thinking?! Haven't you learned anything from Mario?!"  
"Yes I've had" began Miranda "But I promised to be careful and take care of both of them this time-"  
"That's not the point!" he interjected but then stop for a quick five seconds. but then continued.  
"Who's the oldest?" Alex asked  
"Sofia was the first one I gave birth to of the twins" responded Miranda. But then grew worried and confused.  
"Why do you ask?" asked Miranda  
"Because I'm going to give you a choice" explain Alex who became oddly calm "You can keep the oldest one. but have to get rid of the youngest"  
"What?! No?!" exclaimed Miranda "Alex please!"  
"Either you get rid of the brat or I will and that's my final word on this mater!" he said stubbornly "Unless you want me to get to the brat and you'll wish she were never born! Litteraly!"  
"You only have three days to decide or else" Alex treteand. With that he left Miranda in the room absolutly heartbroken.

Sofia start crying lond Madeline wasn't crying very much she was already form her first ever plan to make Alex life a liveing in nightmare at that point Mrianda "shh Sofia please clam down everytime"

Alex would try to change Madeline she would aim at his face.

Alex said "you little no good brat?" Madeline will clap a little smirk come on her face she was'nt about to leave her older Sister and mommy with this man Sofia slep though out the night but Madeline would cry at anytime to keep Alex from Sleeping!

okay as Mrianda fed Sofia and Alex try to fed Madeline but she only made a mess of Alex cloths

Alex said "you little Menace this was my favorite shirt" again Madeline clap and give Alex a I don't care look

"That's it!" yelled Alex "This is the last straw! Miranda tomorow is the last day for you to decide whether to get rid of that brat or let me get rid of her"  
"No!" protested Miranda "why can't she just stay here with us?"  
"It's because she's a menance that's why!" yelled Alex "She keeps peeing on me and I haven't gotten any sleep for two whole nights"  
"But Alex she's a baby she doesn't know any better" argued Miranda  
"She's going whether you like it or not!" barked Alex  
He stormed out of the room slaming the door behind him. Now fearing for Madeline's safety Miranda grabbed both of the girls. She then grabbed a locket that she had been holding back for years and opened it. Then a magical portal appears and Miranda and the babies jumped in.

They soon arived in Paris, France and Miranda headed towards the old house covered in vines.

"my old school I hope miss Anna Clavell is still running it" said Mrianda

As she came to the doorstep Mrianda ring the door bell Miss Clavell said "comeing"

As Niss clavel open the door Miss Clavel said "Mandy come in please"

"Thank you Miss Clavel!" said Miranda

"what brings you here to paris?" asked Ms Clevel kindly  
Miranda then explained about her situation about Alex and his outburst hatred towards the babies especially Madeline.  
"Let me get this straight..." said ms Clevel "Your husband Alex hates both of your daughters and is willing to let you keep Sofia but under the condition that you get rid of Madeline and if you don't do so by tommorow he might attemp to do it which you believe that Alex might end up killing Madeline?"  
"That's right" responded Miranda  
"Well if you don't have any other place in mind..." began ms Clevel "I'd be happy to take Madeline in and make her a student here once she's old enough"  
"I don't want to be a burden and give you too much trouble ms Clevel" said Miranda "Especially when you took me in when I was a child and this my problem not yours"  
"Of course it's my problem Mandy!" responded ms Clevel "Since when I took you in we became familly trough the years we have been together. your problem is my problem"

"oh Miss Clever thank you" for take Madeline in like this"said Miranda

"well if Sofia and Madeline are anything like you then they will be two Adverting's Little's girls now don't Worry about Little Madeline' I will just make up something that she have no other Family" said miss Clevel

"oh and before i forgot here is my Necklets now keep it in a safe place and when it time you give it to Madeline" said Miranda

"of Couse Miranda? now why don't you Sofia spend the night here and Leving tomorrow Moring that why you can have some time with both girls one more time." said ms Clevel

Ok" said Miranda quietly

The next morning it was extremly quiet since it was the last time the little familly will be toghter for now. Miranada quicky made her goobyes and left with Sofia and with the hope that she'll see Madeline again.

flash back ended

* * *

"Mom? Mom? Mom?" said Sofia

"yes Sofia?" said Miranda finally getting her attention back to her daughter.

"Why were you staring off to space five seconds ago and who is this baby?" asked Sofia  
"It's your sister" said Miranda  
"How could I have a sister?" asked Sofia "Why isn't she living here with us?"  
"It's a long story" responded Miranda "Please let me explain"

"Okay Mom I love stories" said Sofia

Miranda hastily explained about what Alex hatred towards Madeline, the treats he made towards her and how ms Clevel took her in.  
When she was finished Sofia took a minute to think about what she just heard before saying what was on her mind.  
"Well since you and my dad are no longer together why don't you go and get Madeline and tell her why you had to leave her?" said Sofia

"It's not that simple Sofia" said Miranda "She now thinks that she's an orphan"  
"Didn't you always say that no one should get left behind?" protested Sofia "If I were Madeline I would try to meet my long lost familly no matter what!"  
"Your right Sofia" said Miranda "Madeline is familly and we should'nt just abandon her even if she don't remeber us"  
That made Sofia smile what her mother just said.  
"Pack your bags, we're going to Paris" said Miranda  
"Yay!" said Sofia giving her mom a hug "It will be just like a vacation!"  
Sofia quickly went to her new room and grabbed all her stuff and was ready to go.  
"Oh I can't wait to go to Paris and meet my sister!" she said excitedly "I did'nt even knew I have a sister! After this the next thing I might as well do is to become a princess and hang out with Princess Amber and prince James!"

"Ready Sofia?" said Miranda

"Yes Mom I can't waiter to see my Little sister again we have so much to make up for!" said Sofia

"Me too sofia... me too" said Miranda. Then she opened her locket and the portal appeared. They quickly jumped in and they were on their way to Paris.

* * *

meanwhille in Paris

The old house was just as covered in vines as before and was really peaceful as before. But not for long since a mysterious stranger in a trench coat got into the mail box and put a letter inside and quickly ran away. He kept running until he reached an old abandonned building. The stranger took off his trench coat and it turned out to be Hans!  
"Well it's done" he said "Are you sure it's the right adresss?"  
"Yes of course I'm sure!" yelled ms Nettle "Have you ever judge my opions and records!"  
"Well ever since I stared reading your records I've noticed how many flaws your plans" said Hans casually  
"Your first evil plan had flaws too!" pointed out ms Nettle  
"How was I suppose to know that they had a talking Snowman?" protested Hans "At least I was being logical!"  
"Logical! Oh never mind that!" yelled ms Nettle "Once Madeline believes that your her uncle then you'll be able to bring her here and make sure she never escapes"  
"But what if that lady in that house reconized you as a fairy at once?" asked Hans  
"I'm not going to go there and take her" said ms Nettle "You will!"  
"What?!" exclaimed Hans absolutly surprised and baffeled  
"That's right your going to go there and act like your Madeline's uncle" said ms Nettle "and give all of the brats these lace neckleces so they won't susspect a thing. Then you bring her to me"  
"But ms Nettle I'm a wanted criminal now" said Hans "If we do it that way then we might have a higher chance to fail at our plan and-"  
"Silence!" yelled ms Nettle "Go and make your self useful and work on your deguise and acting it's isential!"  
"Ok bossy boots" mumbled Hans heading towards his room a little annoyed.  
"Why did I ever agreed to work with her?" said Hans asking himself while he's there trying to work on his part of the plan (by his part I meant all of the work of the scheme). But then quickly stoped and turned to ms Nettle.

"what will you be doing?" said Hans

"okay i will show you" said ms Nettle

"I'll just be here and wait for you to do your deeds" said ms Nettle "And make the Lace neckleces"  
Hans just rolled his eyes and was angry. Ms Nettle was doing to little that anyone would consider it to nothing. He still don't know ms Nettle's motive yet and how does this plan revoled around him.

All Hans knew with him working for ms Nettle it's going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day in Paris, ms Clevel was just going to get the mail. As she was grabbing it she noticed a mysterious letter inside.  
"Let's see" said ms Clevel as she pulled out the letter.

the letter was addressed to Madeline and had no return adress. Still a little suspicous ms Clevel took the letter in to know what it's all about.

"Madeline something came for you in the mail" said Me Clevel once she came in.  
"That's great!" said Madeline excitedly as she grabbed the letter from me Clevel and quickly read it.  
"What does it say Madeline?" Asked Aggie  
"It's from my long lost uncle!" said Madeline happily "and he's coming to visit!" With that all the girls began to talk excitedly and me Clevel became concerned.

"Your uncle?!" Asked ms Clevel "Madeline can I see that letter?"  
Madeline quickly handed her the letter and me Clevell carefully read the letter.  
This is weird thought ms Clevel Mandy never had a brother and if he's coming to visit then I should keep my eye on him  
"Well I'm happy very happy for you Madeline" said ms Clevel "Now come on girls we better get ready for our visitor"

"Yes ms Clevel!" chimed in all the girls. they quickly got the house ready with the help of ms Murphey and made sure it was extra clean for Madeline's uncle.  
"Now we better make sure this house is spotless" said ms Clevel "Madeline when did your uncle say he's coming?" Madeline quickly looked at the letter. Then suddenly she let out a gasp.  
"He will come tomorow!" exclaimed Madeline

"What tomorow?!" said the girls absolutly surprised  
"Then we must get ready girls" said ms Clevel  
"ms Clevel Can I take Gennevie for a walk and go visit Pepito?" asked Madeline  
"Sure Madeline" said Ms Clevel proud that the two of them maneged to become good friends "Run along now"  
"come on Gennevie!" Madeline called out to the dog and left the door.

* * *

The two headed out the door and went straight next door. Once they both arrived they knocked on the door and Pepito came out.  
"Hey Madeline what's up?" greeted Pepito  
"You can never guess what most wonderful thing that has happend to me!" said Madeline so excitedly that even Gennevie was wagging her tail "I just found out that I have a uncle and he's coming to visit tomorow!"  
"What?!" exclamed Pepito "I thought you said you didn't have a familly!"  
"I didn't until I recieved this letter from my uncle!" said Madeline "Is'nt it great?" Pepito wasn't sure it was at all great.

After all he was Jade older Brother. But when Alice had heard what happened to Madeline she had her oldest son living with his grandparent who was moving to Paris.

"Are you sure you want to meet this guy?" asked Pepito "I don't think you should be excited for a stranger"  
"Why not?" asked Madeline absolutly confussed "He's familly!"  
"Just because he's familly does'nt mean he's a good guy" said Pepito "You haven't even met him"  
"So what?!" yelled Madeline "I think your just jelous I have a new uncle that actually cares about me and you don't!"  
"I'm am not jelous!" argued Pepito "I'm just worried for you. Since we've became best friends ever since we were both kidnap by my 'tutor' and-"  
"That's not the point!" interjected Madeline "Your jelous and that's it! I was even going to invite you to come over and meet him tommorow and now I don't think-"  
"Fine I'll come over and see this uncle of yours!" said Pepito angrily "But if he's not what you'd thought he'd be don't say I didn't told you so!"

"Well if that's how your going to be I'm going home!" yelled Madeline  
"Well that's fine with me!" said Pepito angrilly  
"Come on Gennivie"said Madeline "Let's get away from this whinning baby"  
"I'm not a baby!" yelled Pepito As soon as she went through the gate.

* * *

A few hours later  
There was a knock at the door. Ms clevel opened it and it turned out to be Pepito.  
"Hello Pepito are you here to see the girls?" asked ms Clevel  
"No I actually wanted to see you" said Pepito  
"Well come on in" said ms Clevel moving away from the door to let Pepito in.

"I don't know about you but I'm worried about Madeline and this uncle of hers might be a fake" said Pepito  
"I see what you mean" said ms Clevel "I'm worried too, since I knew her mother as a child and surely she didn't had a brother"  
"Madeline has been like a sister to me" said Pepito "when I was here and is very much like Jade. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her"  
"Neither do I" said ms Clevel "We'll have to see what happens tomorrow and then we'll know if he can be trusted"

It was along night for every one and no one can sleep a wink. For Madeline the excitement to meet her uncle, the other girls and Genevieve how happy they are for Madeline and for ms Clevel and Pepito how worried and suspicious of Madeline and her mysterious uncle.

* * *

Meanwhile in another side of Paris  
Anna and Elsa was looking all over the place to see the scenery of their surroundings and to see if they have spotted some kind of clue to help track Hans  
"This place is so beautiful" said Anna  
"I know it is Anna" said Elsa "But our top priority is to track down Hans" with that she received a disappointed stare from Anna.  
"But that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy ourselves while we're at it" said Elsa "I don't know about you but I'm getting a little hungry. Don't you have any food in that pack?"

"Sure do!" said Anna happily "Just give me a sec, I'll get some out" When Anna opened the pack both girls were in for a big surprise. Instead of their supplies they found Olaf smilling inside.  
"Hey guys what's going on? have you found him yet? asked Olaf hapilly  
"Olaf!" called out both girls  
"what are you doing here?" asked Anna  
"And what happend to our supplies?" asked Elsa  
"So that's what does are" said Olaf "Sorry about that Ladies I sorta took everything out while getting into your bag"

"What?" said Anna starteled while Elsa groans.  
"Yeah sorry" said Olaf "I stowed away in your pack because I thought you two might need help and since the troll said only two can go I thought if I hid in your pack then it might count as one"  
"That was sweet of Olaf" said Anna "But Kristoff and Sven could have really used your help and you have acidently caused more trouble for us then we need"  
"Oh sorry about that" said Olaf guiltly  
"It's okay Olaf" said Elsa gentily "But it's Arendale and us I'm worried about. Since unlike you need food to eat, shelter in order to sleep in and water to drink in order to survive."  
"But you could make some snow and we can wait for it to melt and drink it Elsa" pointed out Anna  
"Yes but we still need food and shelter" said Elsa "And do you remeber what Pabbie said? if the portal overworks then their will be chaos in Arendale. I can't help but imagine what's going on right now. I hope Kristoff is able to handle it all."

* * *

Meanwhile in Arendale  
"Ok I promise to fix all your problems" said Kristoff to the last few of the complaing citizens who usaully cranky and wanted Elsa to help them not some guy and his reindeer.  
"I have to tell you Sven but being in charge of a kingdom is hard" said Kristoff "I don't know how Elsa handles it" Sven nodded his head in agreement.  
"I sure hope the girls capture Hans quickly and come back to handle things" said Kristoff to a tierd Sven. After a few moments of silence it gave Kristoff the chance to notice something.  
"Hey have you seen Olaf?" he asked Sven.

* * *

back in paris  
The three of them can't help but wonder what potential disaster Olaf might have accidently caused. We need to complete our mission here thought Elsa our needs is the least of our problems.  
"I'm sure we'd survive without food for one night" said Elsa "We'll get some in the morning but right now our main focus should be is someplace to sleep."  
"Ok" said Anna  
"That's fine with me" said Olaf. With that they began to travel and look around for a place to stay.  
"Now keep your eyes open" said Elsa "for someplace that's willing to take us in just like that"

"There I found a good place" said Anna pointing to a hotel with a sigh that said "Come in and stay with us".  
"Let's hope someone's there" said Elsa the three of them entered quickly and to their relife a secretary was there.  
"Hello welcome to the travels hotel how may I help you?" said the secretary  
"We would like a room for a couple of days" said Elsa then the secretary looked up and saw who she was talking to.  
"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!" said the secretary "what an honor! you need a room right?"  
"Yes we do" said Anna "as well as a meal plan. it's only for a couple of days"  
"You can have the room as long as you want" said the secretary "as well as food"  
"Is it ok that we have Olaf staying in our room?" asked Anna "He won't be any trouble"  
"Of course it'll be fine" said the secretary  
"When we return to Arendale I'll make sure your payment comes to you right away" said Elsa  
"There's no need your majesty" said the secretary "your stay and meals will be free of charge"  
"No that's not nessarry" protested Elsa  
"Really I insist your majesty" said the secretarry "I'm not taking no for an answer you know"  
"Then thank you" said Elsa. The secretary gave Elsa their room key and got them access to the e girls grabbed some food and found a table with Olaf and sat there.  
They were discussing their plans for the next day.  
"So tomorow after breakfest we'll start searching for any signs of Hans" said Elsa "Be sure to stay close to me both of you because the last thing we need is for someone to get lost"  
"Ok Elsa" said Anna  
"I promise I won't wander off and cause you anymore trouble" said Olaf  
"Good" said Elsa "We better finish our meal and go to bed. we have a big day ahead of us tommorow."


	4. Chapter 4

Paris was shinning bright and was full of excitement. The villans can't wait to inituate their evil plan.  
"There your perfect" said ms Nettle putting the finishing touches of Hans's desguise.  
"Am I really going to wear this?" said Hans annoyed "It's to tight and it itches!"  
"Well get used to it!" said ms Nettle angrilly but then stoped for moment and got sometthing out of her pocket.  
"I almost forgot" she said placing a fake mustach and really dark sunglasses. Hans could'nt see a thing out of the glasses and the mustach wasn't helping the situation at all.  
"I can't see anything out of these" said the exasperated prince.  
"That's the idea" said ms Nettle "your suppose to pose as a blind person and just came for Madeline to gain some help around your house."

"They soon figure out I'm a fraud if I keep tripping over things" said Hans triping over the wrapped boxes of the lace necklaces ms Nettle had him made. Making ms Nettle a little more angry with the commeant and Hans new aquierd clumsiness.  
"Fine" said ms Nettle anoyed and angry all at once. Then flew over to Hans. She quickly used her magic to give Hans a diferent pair of glasses and this one has lences that are easier to see through.  
"Just say you had very bad eyesight and you often get very lonely and wants Madeline to come to live with you" said ms Nettle "and here's a hat to make you a little harder to be reconized" with the help of ms Nettle's magic a top hat apeared.  
"ugh" said Hans with a groan taking a look at himself in a mirror "this must be the most uncomfortable and most embarasing thing I would ever do in my life"  
"Stop complaing and get going!" yelled ms Nettle "we don't have all day you know and don't forget the gifts" Hans grabed all the boxes and tryed to get out of the abandoned house without triping or loosing one of the boxes. Luckilly for him he found someone who was whilling to help him and they went straight to the old house that covered in vines.

* * *

meanwhile in the old house  
The girls, Gennivive and Madeline waited excitedly for Madeline's uncle. While ms Clevel and Pepito waited anxiously for this mysterous uncle. The wait was over when they heard the doorbell ring.

"he's here! he's here!" said Madeline excitedly as Madeline ran towards the door.

"wait!"said ms Clevel "You must make a good first impression" while I investigate this guy she also thought

Ms Clevel opened the door out was Hans in disguised.  
"Hello I came here to see my niece her name is Madeline" said Hans "I'm her uncle..."  
He paused for a moment to try to think of a good name but quickly came up with one.  
"Bob" said Hans hastilly "It's Bob" then he saw Madeline standing right next to ms Clevel  
"I'm guessing that you must be Madeline" he said kindly to her "You look so much like your mother and little bits of my brother."  
"You knew my parents?" Asked Madeline  
"Of course I do" said Hans in a faked happy mannered "they were my two best friends when I was your age and enough of that I have a surprise for all of you"

He gave the signal to the guy who helped him to bring the boxes and that definitely earned him some smiles. The girls got all of the boxes from the guy before anything else happend.  
"And here's for the gentleman and the dog" said Hans handing Pepito the super dark sunglasses and Genevieve a ball.  
But instead of Genevieve' s cheerful demeanor she actually growled at him. Which Hans became nervous that the dog somehow managed to figure out of the plan.  
"Genevieve!" Yelled out Madeline "bad dog!"

"I'm so sorry"said ms Clevel "she never acted this way before"  
"It's alright" said Hans "maybe she figured out that these were parting gifts"  
"Parting?!"said Madeline and Ms Clevel together

"I don't understand!" Said Madeline

"maybe this will explain it better" said Hans as he hand Miss Claver a Letter and she took a careful look at it

"As you can see the court made me Madeline Language Father now" explained Hans "and I get really lonely in America I just want someone to live with me to keep me company so that's leaves Madeline. Also I promised her mother that I'll always look after her"

"If your worried about her education I know a fine finishing school that will be happy to teach Madeline" reassured Hans  
"What if I don't want to go?" Asked Madeline  
"All the kids there are really nice and won't bother you" said Hans "we'll be leaving tomorrow"  
"Tomorow?!"exclaimed everyone except Hans and Genevieve tried to say it to but only in dog.  
Ms Clevel thought quickly on a plan and when she came up with one. She turned to Hans.  
"I would like to invite you to have dinner with us tonight" said ms Clevel  
"I'll be there" said Hans then turned to Madeline and said "see you tonight and left"

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of Paris  
Elsa,Anna and Olaf were continuing the search for Hans with no luck.  
"If he found a way to disappear out of nowhere Hans is defiantly doing a good job doing so" said Anna "since we can barely at least found a clue"  
"Hey at least walking around Paris is nice" said Olaf "But I'm starting to have doubts"  
"I feel just about ready to give up" said Anna tierdly

"We can't give up" said Elsa "Hans is here somewhere causing some kind of trouble here and we're not giving up until we find him"  
"Your right Elsa"said Anna  
"Then come on let's keep looking" said Olaf. The three of them continued their search.

* * *

Back at the old house  
ms Clevel got the 11 other girls, Pepito and Genivive together to discuss her plan.  
"We're going to show Bob that we're just as good as any American school" explained ms Clevel "Do you have any ideas"  
"I think we should make a performance to show our talents" said Nicole that got all the girls to agree with her. Then Genivive barked and began to run around doing tricks.  
"I think Genivive wants to show off her tricks to him" said Viki when Genivive heard it she nodded her head.  
"I'll also get the spanish ambasador to come as well" said Pepito wanting to help regardless of their arguement  
"Great idea Pepito" said ms Clevel and she thought for a moment and quickly came up with something.  
"I'll also get Lord Covington to come" said ms Clevel "since he's the headmaster and already grew fond of Madeline he might be willing to come and help"  
"In other words Lord Cukooface" said Chole to Aggie and earned a gigle.  
"I've heard that!" said ms Clevel anoyed "Now come on let's get started we have a dinner to plan"

* * *

A few hours later  
The girls were wearing their fancy dresses and all of the guest had arrive. All except the guest of honor that is until the doorbell rang.  
"Get ready everyone he's here" said ms Clevel and then opened the door quickly.  
"Hi everybody"said Hans who was a little surprised. He thought it would be just Ms Clevel,the girls and Genevieve not an entire party.

"Mr Bob it's good to see you again"said ms Clevel she then gestured the Spanish ambassador and Lord Covington to come forward.  
"I would like to introduce the Spanish ambassador and his wife" introduce ms Clevel  
"It's an honor to meet you" said the ambassador "Madeline is such a sweet girl"  
"Yes" agreed his wife "and she is really good friends with our son, Pepito I trust you met him earlier today"  
"Yes we had"said Hans  
"The sunglasses you gave me are nothing but a cheap item"said Pepito"I could barely see trough them!" But that received an angry glance from his mother.  
"But I really like them and thank you for giving them to me" said Pepito hastilly  
"Well in Madeline' s New school she will be with many politicians sons and daughters"said Hans unimpressed.  
"And this is Lord Covington" introduced ms Clevel "he's the headmaster of this school"  
"So how is America my good fellow?" Asked Lord Covington "I have many friends that told me that everything has been peaceful"  
"I couldn't agree with them more"said Hans nervously since he never been to America before "it's nice and peaceful"

"And I'm sure they would be happy to meet Madeline when she start going to her new school" said Hans cheerfully. So far the plan I'd made is going really well he thought.  
"Why don't we have some dinner and move on with the entertainment." Suggested ms Clevel. During the meal Madeline decided to tell her uncle all of the things she learned at Hans came up with better things she would learn in her new school. During Genivive' s dog show she did amazing Hans dismissed them and said "in America many Animals can do amazing tricks. There's even one elephant who can even fly" Still Genevieve growled a bit because of suspicion. Pepito played his violin but played so terribly that he accidently ended up hurting everyone's ears especially Hans. But the 11 other Girls and ms Clevel wore earplugs.

"well Madeline untill tomorrow you'll be the happiest girl in the world!" Said Hans leaving Madeline unsure about that.

The 11 girls did their performance and even did a musical number. Which left everyone absolutely impressed. All but Hans though he hate to admit it he did find it eintertaining.  
"That was very good girls" said Hans "but not as good as a show I saw recently you'll enjoy them too Madeline"

"what shows uncle Bob?" Asked Madeline

"The shows that your parents and I love to watch"said Hans "and you will too"

"Well I better get going"said Hans "we have a busy day Tomorow" he then turned to Madeline.  
"I'll be here at 9:00 for the 9:30 train to the dock" he told her "so pack your bags"  
"Ok uncle Bob"said Madeline everyone was upset that their plan failed until...  
"Why don't I give you a lift?" Asked Lord Covington  
"That not really necessarily" said Hans  
"Really I insist" said Lord Covington who's secretly planning a chance to convince Hans to let Madeline stay.

* * *

The next thing Hans knew was that he was in Lord Covington' s car and was on his way to a hotel.  
"I really going to miss Madeline she helped me get over my wife's death and saved the school from being sold" said Lord Covington sadly "if only there was a way to get her to be at my school and Paris"  
"Well that's too bad since you already grew fond of her"said Hans "but I think everyone should focus on Madeline' s needs not their selfish wants. I'm just think that this transfer is for Madeline' s own good"

They passed the travels hotel as they were talking and Hans told him that he was staying there and quickly got out.  
"Well best of luck to you" said Lord Covington a little disappointed that his plan failed and then drove away.  
Hans was going to start heading for the subway station until he saw Anna,Elsa and Olaf walking towards the hotel. Oh no! Hans thought they're here! Looks like I need to make a detour. So he went the opposite direction. It took a while to get to the nearest station but it was worth it. I better do the plan fast before those three find me and Nettle thought Hans and before they ruin everything


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long night for everyone and no one slept a wink for the reason and fact that it was Madeline's last night with them. The morning didn't exactly matched their moods since it was sunny when their moods were gloomy.

For madeline's last few hours at the old house it was the worst. no one made any sound except silent groans. The sadness continued when they reached the table.  
"We love our bread,we love our butter and most of all we love..." said the 11 other girls sadly "Madeline!" and then they all burst into tears.  
"Girls please calm down!" said Ms Clevel with a failed atempt also burst into tears because she grew to love Madeline as a daughter she never had. even Genivive was so upset that she began to howl somberly as ms Clevel and the girls wept.

* * *

A few moments later  
The other girls helped Madeline get all packed and ready to go and each gave her parting gift to have something to rember each girl by. They waited outside for Hans to arrive and pick up Madeline. When he arrived he knew he'd better hurry if he want his plan to succeed and don't want Elsa,Anna and Olaf to see them and figure out what's going on.  
"Are you ready to go?" said Hans eagerly but before Madeline could answer, Hans sped up the pace and began to rush her around.  
"Now come on let's get going we have a train to touch" he rushed her  
"wait" said Aggie "we have one more gift for you from all of us"  
"We would like you to take Gennivive with you"said Chantel "so you could have an old friend by your side"  
"Really! thank you!" said Madeline. Little did all of them knew was that Hans didn't want to bring a dog along it wasn't part of the plan and might jeporized sides Gennivive hates him imgine what would happen durring their time togheter at the abandon building.  
"They don't allow dogs in American schools" said Hans  
"Then if Gennivive does'nt come and then I'm not going as well"said Madeline stubbornly. The other girls gasped and secretly hoped that Madeline's "uncle" would give up and let Madeline stay with them. Ugh! she's so stubborn! why could'nt her friends give her a doll,braclet or something?! but no a dog! thought Hans Ok new plan I'll let the dog come with us and figure out what to do with her later  
"fine!" said Hans in a kind giving in tone "Of course she can come with us. Now we better need to get going"  
"Before you three go off there's something I need to give to you" said ms Clevel  
"Don't worry I'll make sure I'll get all her needs" reassured Hans  
"But this is just for Madeline"said ms Clevel "and it's important" now that got Hans's attention maybe it some sort of vauluable that I should take thought Clevel got a good look of Madeline since what she was going to do was really the most difficult thing she had ever done in her life.  
"Madeline close your eyes" said ms Clevel. Madeline obeyed her and Ms Clevel put something around her neck.  
"Now open them" said ms Clevel. Madeline opened them and gasped when she saw the beutiful necklace of beads and the pictures of the animals of them.  
"These were your mother's" explain ms Clevel "she told me to give them to you when the time was right and now it's time" Madeline gave her hug once she finish saying what she just said  
"Thank you ms Clevel for everything" said Madeline "I'll miss you"  
"I'm going to miss you too Madeline" said ms Clevel. The embrace made all the girls and Genivive go awe. But to Hans it made him want to vomit and knew that at this rate they were going to end up being there all day and they will give her the entire city of Paris and everything in it.  
"This all very sweet but we really need to get going" said Hans impaitently  
"He's right"said ms Clevel sadly with tears in her eyes "You guys better get going before I make a scene" The three of them got into the taxi that Hans just called for and gave the driver the directions to the subway station. When they got on Madeline and Gennivive heard a lot of heartfelt goodbyes before driving away.

"Wait Where's Madeline?" asked Pepito running late because he had to choose a gift and work on a apology for the argument.  
"She just left"said Chole which now leaves Pepito absolutly disapoited  
"NOOOOOOO!" yelled out Pepito full of guilt,regret and faliure.

"I wonder what's going on" said Sofia after hearing Pepito yell out no and seeing ms Clevel and the gils outside with him

"Maybe they were just going out for their dailly walk" said Miranda "But it never took them that long to get it started"

"Ms Clavel is everything okay and were is my Little girl at?" asked Miranda

"Mandy I am sorry. But Madeline's uncle Bob already came for her!"said ms Clevel

"Miss Clavel you know as well as I do that I don't have a uncle Bob" said Miranda

"oh no! something is not right!" said Ms Clevel

But with the 11 Girls and Pepito around Ms Clavel said "oh dear"

"Um Mom, who's uncle Bob?" asked Sofia  
"I don't know Sofia" said Miranda "But I'm going to find out" Once Pepito saw Sofia he thought she was Madeline and was happy she somehow escaped from "uncle Bob"

"Madeline nice dress and I am sorry about Frighting with you!" said Pepito

"um I am not Madeline I am her older Sister Sofia and yes Jade told me to tell you that she misses you Pepito and so dose your mom&dad" said Sofia

"Sorry about that" said Pepito really embaressed  
"It's ok"said Sofia "But we should head going to find the real Madeline"  
"Your right Sofia" said ms Clevel "We need to go to the train station to find Madeline and Gennivive before something bad happens"

* * *

Meanwhile Hans,Genivive and Madeline were outside the subway getting ready to go in until...  
"Uncle Bob this is not the train station"said Madeline "what are we doing here?"  
"Oh I just thought before we get on our train we should go out and get something to eat"said Hans  
"Eat out?"Asked Madeline "why?"  
"So we can get to know one another since we never had a chance to before" explained Hans  
Now growing a little suspicious Madeline rip the string that held her necklace and dropped a bead to make a trail.  
"Stay close Genevieve" said Madeline to her dog

They made it all on the train but Hans got other plans. He pushed Genivive out before anything else happened  
"Genivive!"Yelled out Madeline  
"The place we're going don't allow dogs" said Hans "she'll have to wait for us when we come back"  
"No!" Said Madeline running towards the dog but instead Genivive ran away and got into the next car and the train doors closed before Madeline got out. With what he did to Genivie she quickly realize that Pepito was right.  
"Something is not right thought Madeline

* * *

Meanwhile outside the train station  
Elsa,Anna and Olaf were walking around the streets searching for some kind of clue.  
"This is hopeless" said Elsa "we've been here for two whole days and we still don't have a clue where he is"  
"Not to mention it look like there's nothing seem to be happening" said Olaf. The next thing they knew they just saw the Spanish ambassador' s car speeding and made a quick stop in front of the girls and Olaf.  
"Look like you spoke to soon guys"said Anna  
The girls,Miranda,Pepito, ms Clevel and Sofia quickly got out of the car.

"Queen Elsa,princess Anna!"gasped me Clevel "We're so sorry for speeding"  
"It's alright" said Elsa "why were you speeding?"  
"It's really a important matter" said ms Clevel "But anyway have you three seen a little girl dressed like theses 11 girls, a young man and a dog"  
"No" said Anna "do you think that Hans' s escape and disappearance is somehow connected to this Elsa?"  
"I think it might Anna"said Elsa"what is the man's name and what did he look like?"

"He was wearing a suit,a top hat with brown hair and glasses" described ms Clevel "and his name is Bob and we think He kidnap Madeline and our dog Gennivive"  
"What?" Said Elsa not knowing what to think of what she just heard.  
"Oh no!" said Olaf speedily  
"Serously Bob?" Said Anna "that the best he could do?"

"Anna now it's not the time to make sassy remarks" said Elsa exasperatly  
"Oh sorry about that" said Anna "we'll be happy to help you search for your friends"  
"Yeah and to catch that crook who we belive that it might possibly be Hans" said Olaf. That earned a bunch of gasps.  
"Isn't he the guy who tried to take over your kingdom and to kill both of you in the process?" asked Sofia. The three of them nodded simutanisly.  
"I knew there was something off with that guy and now we must find them" said ms Clevel "are you sure you want to help us?"  
"Yes" said Elsa "We were sent here to capture him and if this Madeline and Gennivive is in any danger your going to need all the help you can get."  
"Thank you" said Miranda "Now we must get to the train station to find them"  
"That's right" said ms Clevel "everyone get in the car" They all got into the car,put on their seat belts and drove to the train station as fast as they can.

They quickly began the search and got the conductors to help with no luck at all.  
"I'm sorry that I caused you all so much trouble" said Ms Clevel to Miranda,Sofia,Anna,Olaf, and Elsa  
"It's ok"said Anna "it's hard to escape Hans' s charm"  
"It's not your fault ms Clevel" said Miranda "it's a mistake anyone would make"  
"Now let's get back to your house and figure out what to do" said Elsa

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town  
The train reached the final stop and everyone got off including Madeline and Hans with Gennivive secretly followed.  
"Is'nt this...?"began Madeline  
"The end of the line" said Hans finishing the question and answering at once  
"Yes why are we here I thought we were going to get something to eat?" Asked Madeline  
"Trust me" reassured Hans "I know where we're going" being suspicious Madeline made a trail of beads and continue about her friend Genevieve secretly followed the two.

Until they reached a old abandon but decent building.  
"Great we're here finally I thought we'd never make it" mumbled Hans "I hope Nettle will be a little grateful"  
"What?!"said a surprised Madeline and Hans just realized that he's bad at mumbling.  
"What is it Madeline?" Said Hans as innocently as he could  
"Who is this Nettle?"demanded Madeline "why did you brought me to her?"  
"Um...well"began Hans realizing that his secret is out  
"Your not my uncle are you?!" Madeline demanded angrily  
"No I'm not kid" said Hans relived to finally taking off his many accessories that made him unrecognizable. Genevieve was secretly watching and ran towards him ready to attack.  
But Hans kicked her out of the way and grab a hold of Madeline.  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that"he spat at the dog and turned to go inside.  
"Genevieve go and get help!" Yelled Madeline trowing the last bead on the ground. With that Gennivive gave a bark and ran back to the subway.

He then dragged her inside and to ms Nettle. She stared at them disapproveingly with her arms crossed.  
"Nice job Hans to just ruin your act in the front door" she said angrily "what if someone saw you?"  
"Now to have good manners to our little guest I'm ms Nettle" she said "and you have no idea how much I hate little brats especially little girls"  
"That's ironic" whispered Hans to Madeline who couldn't help himself "she must have been one herself when she was little"  
"I heard that!" Yelled ms Nettle "I especially hate brats who don't know when to be afraid"  
"I am afraid"admired Madeline "I'm also brave and mostly mad at both of you for tricking me!"  
"You have no right to talk back to me!"Yelled ms Nettle and using her wand she blew Madeline to another room and into a cell with a straw bed.  
"I'm going to bed early"said ms Nettle "I had a long day"  
"Me too" said Hans tierdly  
"Not you! Your going to watch the brat and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble" said Ms Nettle  
"How come I have to do it?" Asked Hans a little indignantly  
"Because your a man with a soward" said ms Nettle "so you have to do it and be sure to put on your regular clothes and take off that ridiculous outfit"  
"Listen I'm starting to get a little frustrated with working for you"said Hans "so far I've been doing all the work and you chose this outfit for the disguise"  
"Do I look like I care?" Said ms Nettle "just do what you were told!" Exasperated Hans did so and was glad that he was done.

"Let me out!" Yelled Madeline angrilly "I want to go home!"

"Trust me kid she won't let you out unless she wants to or order me to and then yells at me" said Hans "Which I hate her for that because ever since we started working togteher I was the only one who does all the work. It's like my 12 older brothers all over again"  
"At least you have family I happen to have none" said Madeline "and I can understand how you feel towards her"  
Hans just relized that he was complaing to Madeline about ms Nettle  
"Really your lucky all you had is to put up with annoying selfish kids that arn't even related to you" said Hans "even more since you had a dog and closest thing you had for a mother by your side and nothing happend to her yet"  
"Hey does 'anoying selfish kids' are my friends" said Madeline defensivly "and how am I lucky to not have a familly? I always wanted one and in case you must know I lost both of my parents when I was a baby and Ms Clevel said they both loved me!" Now that stoped Hans at his track because he knew loosing one loving parent was bad enough but two must be worse.  
"sorry to hear that" said Hans  
"It's fine it happend a long time ago But I wish I knew them" said Madeline "and I won't be surprise if ms Nettle had something to do with their deaths if she decided to kidnap me"  
"If I were you I would'nt do anything to make her mad" said Hans "what you saw was nothing compare to the other times I saw her mad"  
"How can I help it?" said Madeline "she tricked me and who knows what she's planing"

"I wish I knew what she's planning"said Hans "she won't even tell me herself no one even bother to tell me these things"  
"She probley doesn't want anyone to know so no one can stop her" said Madeline "she doesn't' trust anyone"  
"No one ever tells me those things" said Hans "which absolutely annoying and I can't do anything without knowing anything important"  
"I know how you feel" said Madeline "every time I asked about my parents ms Clevel won't tell me"

"Really?" Said Hans surprised "she should tell you all the things she what she knows not keep things like that a secret"  
"I know" agreed Madeline and stopped for a moment. She can't help but wonder who exactly is Hans he must have a deeper reason for doing this not just to help me Nettle.  
"Your name is Hans right?"Asked Madeline  
"That's right kid" said Hans  
"My name is not kid it's Madeline"said Madeline a little mad  
"Whatever kid"said Hans dismissing the correction. Now that made Madeline a little more curious on who Hans is and his past and she going to find out the answers to all of the questions in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the old house was full of worry because of Madeline' s and Genevieve' s mysterious disappearance. Elsa,Anna and Olaf came back the next day from the hotel ready to help their new found friends. They were all extremely worried and can't help but wonder what to do and where was Madeline and Genevieve and were they alright.

"Ok settle down everyone" said ms Clevel "Miranda and I will go to the police station while Mrs Murphy look after all of you"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Anna  
"We would also like for you three to star serching the city for any signs of them"said ms Clevel  
"I guess we could do that" said Olaf  
"When the day is over we'll all come back to check in and try again tommorow" said ms Clevel "do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes ms Clevel" said everyone in the room  
"Good" said ms Clevel "I'll see you all later come on Mandy"  
"Be sure to be careful" said Miranda to Sofia "we don't know what this Hans is capable of"  
"ok mom"said Sofia "see you tonight" then Miranda left with ms Clevel. Sofia and Pepito went towards Anna,Elsa and Olaf.  
"we would like to come with you" said Sofia braverly

"no it's too dangerous"said Elsa imediatly once she heard that idea  
"but I have to help out" said Sofia "my sister's in danger and I need to help her"  
"and I have to appoligies for a recent fight we had" said Pepito "she's my best friend and I would do anything for her"

"That's sweet of both of you but I belive that this little adventure may be a little too dangerous" said Elsa "and besides Ms Clevel and Miranda told you all to stay here what would they say if they found both of you missing?"  
"we got the other girls to agree to distract mrs Murphey while we"re on the search" said Pepito  
"and besides it's only for the day" said Sofia "we'll return here before mom and ms Clevel does and they'll never know that we were gone"  
Elsa was going to protest again untill Olaf interjected her  
"That's a great idea!" said Olaf excitedly "why don't you come with us?!"  
"What no?!" said Elsa imediatly  
"why not?!" said Anna "we might need their help since Pepito know his way around here and I doubt Madeline would belive us if we told her that her mom is looking for her" Now that left Elsa to think for a little bit.  
"And I can show them some martial arts moves that I've learned from my time when we were kids so just in case they got into a fight with Hans and we're not around" with that Elsa made her decison.  
"Fine you guys can come along" said Elsa "if you two promise to follow my orders and don't look for trouble"  
"we promise" said both of them

"Ok I think we should get ready before we leave"said Elsa "who knows what trouble we'll face" they spent the rest of the morning getting ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in the old abandoned building  
It was perfectly quiet until...  
"Hans I need to talk to you now!" Yelled ms Nettle waking up the both of them. Hans got up and followed her to a different room.  
"What do you want now, ms Nettle?" Asked Hans exasperated  
"I just need your help with my plan that's all" said ms Nettle  
"Are going to tell me what your plan is or just what I'm going to do"asked Hans already knowing the answer but wanted to hear ms Nettle say it.

"I want you to be nice to our little guest"said ms Nettle oddly calm  
"Why?"said Hans feeling somewhat dumb.  
"Because I need someone to gain her trust"explained me Nettle "It's part of my plan. you see she could never learn to trust me since it was my idea to kidnap her. So I need someone who might earn her trust and know about our mission other than me. Which leaves you."

Meanwhile Madeline was growing impatient wanting to go back home.

"I want to get out of HERE NOW!" Yelled Madeline

"sounds like our little Guest is waiting for you" said ms Nettle

"Fine I'll do it" said Hans hoping that she would stop ordering him around.  
"Good now what are you standing here for?" Said ms Nettle "go back into the room!" He went back relived to have a break from ms Nettle that was until he entered the room.  
"Hans I'm hungry" said Madeline already forgetting for a moment her desire of freedom.

"Fine I'll get you something to eat" he said going to their food supply and then returning with a loaf of bread and some cheese.  
"Here just eat quietly and Don't make any annoying noise"said Hans hoping that Madeline won't be stubborn at this time at day. But he was wrong.  
"This bread is stale and the cheese is too old" said Madeline "can you give me another one?"  
"What do you think this is a restaurant?!"said Hans "this is a prison cell! Just eat what you are given!"

"NO I want something else!" said Madeline

"you Eat!" said Hans

"Well I would eat it if you either get me something else or set me free" said Madeline stubbornly

nice try but I'm not going let you go just like that" said Hans "So if I were you I would start eating or else"  
"I'm not going to I don't care what punishment you give me" said Madeline "You don't scare me!"  
"I don't care if I scare you or not!" yelled Hans indignatly "I'm your guard so I expect you to obay my orders"  
"Well I'm your prisoner..." said Madeline "So expect me to complain!"  
"Fine if that's how your going to be then no food for you!" declared Hans taking away the plate of food away  
"Fine!" said Madeline "I would rather starve anyway!"  
"Fine!" said Hans  
"Fine!" said Madeline turning herself to face the wall and did a hump sound. Ugh kids! thought Hans angrilly girls are the worst!

"Hans!" yelled ms Nettle "Come here!" Oh how could this day get any worse thought Hans as he went to ms Nettle.  
"What were you thinking?!" yelled Ms Nettle "I thought I've told you to be kind to her!"  
"I was but she was being stuborn and demanding" said Hans "what else could I do?"

"Your supposed to be nice to her not starve her!" Yelled ms Nettle "how are you suppose to earn her trust if you fight against her?!"  
"She won't eat the food I gave her!" Protested Hans  
"It was stale what do you expect?" Demanded ms Nettle "I know it might be difficult for you since we're both bad guys but it's only a little while so try to enjoy it"  
"You know that girl is kinda interesting" admired Hans "she sometimes capture my attention"  
"Well now it's your chance to get to know her" said ms Nettle "I hope you have a good plan off your sleeves" after she said that Hans had an idea after seeing out the window and noticing how nice outside was.  
"Yeah I have an idea" said Hans "and can I borrow the key for a while"

* * *

An hour later

"Hey kid" Hans called out to Madeline  
"Go away!"yelled Madeline angrily and upset  
"Madeline we need to talk" said Hans surprisingly a little guilty  
"So now you remember my name?!" Said Madeline "just leave me alone!" Hans was going to try some other tactic that might work even though he's not used to it.  
"Look I'm sorry" said Hans rather shamefully  
"What did you just say?" Asked Madeline in disbelief

"I just apologised"said Hans "and I want to make it up to you. But quick question do you ever get bored of being stuck in this cell all day?"  
"Yes why?" Asked Madeline curiously

"I was thinking since it's nice out that we might as well enjoy the weather"said Hans "if your wondering if someone will spot us if we just went outside I found a nice place that isn't too far and no one ever goes to"  
"Um ok"said Madeline "but what about me Nettle?"  
"She already knows and gave me permission"said Hans "Now enough of the questions do you want to go or not?"  
"Yes I do"said Madeline. Maybe I might have a chance to escape thought Madeline and the police might capture both of them. They both were ready to go once Hans got his giant trench coat and hat on.  
"You know I doubt I need this but you can never be too careful"said Hans "I bet the cops don't even have a good description of me"

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station it turned out that Hans was right about the police.  
"Now do you think you can describe to me of the suspect?" Asked the police chief to ms Clevel and Miranda.

"He had a moustache and was wearing a suit"said ms Clevel. The artist got right to work and finished quickly. The painting turned out to look like nothing like Hans and looked like something from an art museum.  
"Uh he was'nt that colorful or tall." Said ms Clevel and then giving another description of Hans. The artist tried again but the next one was even worst than before.  
"Oh no!"cried ms Clevel and then she put her hand on her face out of frustraction. Miranda gave a sigh and turned to the chief.  
"I don't think this is helping us to find Madeline"Miranda said a little frustrated

* * *

Back to the other side of Paris  
Madeline and Hans just arrived at the park. Madeline was amazed at how beautiful it was and can't help but wonder how could anyone abandon it.  
"It's so beautiful"said Madeline

"Well it's just a park" said Hans "aren't all parks suppose to be that way?"  
"Yes thanks for bringing me here"said Madeline "and I forgive you for the argument" Now that surprised Hans. No one had ever forgave him for anything he ever done wrong and it felt good.  
"Why don't you run along and have fun?" Said Hans rather quietly  
"Can we come back here Tomorow?"Asked Madeline  
"We can come here everyday if you like" said then watched Madeline played happily and was thinking about of the many things that happens that day

* * *

Meanwhile at the old house

Elsa and Anna had just finished preparing Sofia and Pepito for their mission.  
"You guys are ready to come with us"said Elsa  
"Welcome aboard guys!" Said Anna "are you two ready to go?"

"Yes!"said Sofia excitedly  
"You bet we are!" Said Pepito eagerly.  
"Then come on!" Said Olaf excitedly running out the door "let's go and save Madeline!" Then the rest of them went out the door. Except Elsa who turned to talk to the 11 other girls.  
"Be sure to distract Mrs Murphy and not tell her about any of this" said Elsa "and Don't run after us we don't want anyone to get hurt" Then she went out the door following her four other companions.

"I figured it would be best that we start off the area near the train station"said Elsa "maybe it will give us a clue where Madeline might be"  
"That's a good idea Elsa" said Sofia "let's go" then the five headed straight to the area already started searching the area.

They kept searching for clues until Olaf spotted something.  
"Hey look what I've found" said Olaf excitedly. It was one of the beads from Madeline's necklace.  
"What is this?" Asked Anna "it has a bear on it"  
"That must be mom's necklace" said Sofia "my mom told me that she gave Me Clevel the necklace to give it to Madeline"  
"Then it looks like they took the subway" said Elsa. Then the five of them heard Genevieve barked from in the station.

Gennivive ran up the stairs finding herself in a group of strangers. All except one.  
"Gennivive good to see you girl"said Pepito and he pat her on the head. Gennivive was happy to see her friend but something else grabbed her attention. Gennivive ran up to Sofia and began to lick her face.  
"Ok easy girl"said Sofia confused  
"I think she thinks that your Madeline"said Anna  
"Yeah like I did" said Pepito "Genevieve this is Sofia not Madeline she's going to help us find her" Gennivive quickly sniffed Sofia to double check but grew fond of her either way.

Then Genevieve barked and gestured the others to follow her.  
"I think she wants us to follow her"said Olaf  
"Gennivive do you know where Madeline is?"Asked Sofia. Gennivive gave her a nod in her head.  
"Can you take us to her?" Asked Pepito. Gennivive gave another bark and then a nod.  
"Come on let's go!"Said Sofia and they all went down the stairs gear to have a big lead like this until...

"Gennivive wants us to take a train ride"said Olaf"come on let's go"

"Ok let's do this!"said Anna then the six of them got on the next train and were on there way to rescue Madeline.


	7. Chapter 7

The park was magnificent and the two seem to be happy to be there. Even enjoying each others company.  
"Hey Madeline"said Hans "want something to eat? As I recall I owe you a meal from this morning" now this is made Madeline a little nervous since the last time she have to eat something that Hans wanted her to eat. It didn't end so well and Madeline ended up with no breakfast.

"Uh what do you have?" Asked Madeline curiously and nervously.  
"Oh just some pb and j that I was able to make before we left"said Hans "and be sure to tell me what you think of them and be honest. it's my first attempt at making food. Madeline carefully grabbed a sandwich and to her relief it wasn't stale.

She then carefully took a bite and carefully taste it.  
"You know this taste really good"said Madeline honestly  
"You don't have to lie"said Hans "I know I might already be a terrible cook"  
"I'm not lieing."said Madeline "I really think they are really good are you sure this is your first attempt to cook before?"  
"Yes since if your a prince with a bad dad you don't get many opportunities"mumbled Hans  
"What?"Asked Madeline a little confused  
"Oh nothing!"Said Hans hastily "do you want to do anything else after this or just stay here and do something?"

"Do you have a soccer ball?"Asked Madeline

"Uh I think I have a ball right here" Said Hans "why do you ask?"  
"Because I want to play soccer"said Madeline. Now that made Hans a bit nervous once he heard what Madeline just said.  
"Uh ok" said Hans nervously "but there's only one problem"  
"What's that?"Asked Madeline curiously  
"I don't know how to play"said Hans "I know it seemed weird since I'm good with a soward and succeed in kidnapping you and-"  
"It's ok"said Madeline "I'll teach you. It really quite easy"

The two had a lot of fun playing soccer together and took turns being th were thinking that maybe they had been wrong about each other and slowly began to form a friendship

* * *

Meanwhile at the subway  
The six friend got off the train onto the platform of the last stop.  
"Ok we're here"said Sofia "where to now Genevieve?"

as Genevieve led the group to the last Stop. Elsa stoped for a moment

"um Guys we have to be back before Miss Claver& Sofia's Mom." said Elsa

"But we can't go back!"protested Pepito  
"Not after we went this far"agreeded Annaa  
"I know that we went far" said Elsa "But we need to get you two back to the old house or else we might get in serious trouble"  
"Ok tommorow then?" asked Olaf nervously  
"Yes tommorow we'll continue the search" said Elsa "But for now we should get back" then the group went on the next train to the other side of town.

Once they got on the train they can't help but to talk about Madeline' s current condition and what might be happening to her right now.

"Oh I hope she's alright"said Sofia worldly and Genevieve barked in agreement and put her head on Sofia' s lap  
"I hope they are not hurting her"said Pepito gloomily  
"I hope that Hans Isn't hurting her"said Olaf  
"I just hope Kristoff and Sven are having better luck then us for taking care of the kingdom" said Anna

* * *

Meanwhile in Arendale

There were animals everywhere and a huge mess in the square. To save some time let just say it was a pigstye.  
"How are we gonna get out of this one Sven?"Said Kristoff as they stared at the mess they created.

* * *

Back at the old house

The group was able to get there before ms Clevel and Miranda did.  
"So did you have any luck then us?"Asked ms Clevel  
"We didn't find their hideout"said Anna "But we did find Gennivive" then she barked and ran up to ms Clevel and the eleven other girls.  
"Gennivive it's good to see you"said ms Clevel and then turned to Anna,Elsa and Olaf "where did you find her?"

"At the subway station"said Elsa

"Looks like we have ourselves our first clue."said Miranda "we better get the cops to help us locate the stop where they are"  
"I'd better call them" said ms Clevel as she ran up to the phone

They soon got on the phone and the police chief on the began to intergrate Elsa for information  
"do you guys know that you can get the dog to lead us to the station?" asked the chief  
"We don't know the name of it" said Elsa "But we do know that they left on the last stop"  
"Ok thank you" said The Chief "We'll come back tommorow and go around that area to investigate"  
"Ok goodbye Oficer" said Miranda woridly  
"We'll go again tommorow and try to find her" reasured ms Clevel "Elsa,Anna and Olaf will do the same whille the girls and Gennivive stay here right everyone?"  
"Yes ms Clevel" said The girls and Pepito with Gennivvie giving a bark.  
"And tommorow we would like to come here and check in with you before continueing the search" said Elsa "For any changes"  
"Good" said ms Clevel "We'll begin again tomorow"

After they ate dinner they all went to bed.

"Mom" called out Sofia a little nervously.  
"Yes Sofia" said Miranda concernly "What is it?"  
"Do you think we'll ever find Madeline?" asked Sofia  
"yes we will" said Miranda "We'll keep searching until we find Madeline and deal with Hans"  
"Ok" said Sofia giving her mom a hug "I hope she's alright"  
"me too Sofia" responed Miranda as she wonder where and how is Madeline for the moment.

"Good night little girls"said ms Clevel "We'll try to find Madeline Tomorow now let's go to sleep"

"Good night ms Clevel"said all of them full of worry

* * *

Meanwhile at the old abandoned building  
Madeline and Hans had just returned from the park. They really enjoyed their time together.  
"Wow that was really a fun day!" said Madeline happily.  
"I know right?!" agreed Hans happilly "I haven't had this much fun since..." He stoped for a moment with his happiness fading.  
"Why are you sad?"asked Madeline surprisingly a little concerned "I'm sure you had a lot of fun moments with your twelve older brothers"  
"They never cared or spend some time with me" said Hans gloomilly. That made Madeline a little surprise since she thought that familly was like in story books.  
"Sorry to hear that"said Madeline comortly "You know we might have more in common then we thought"  
"Really how?" asked Hans curiously  
"A few years ago none of the girls except my best friend Aggie and ms Clevel ever took me seriously"said Madeline "Due to me being the smallest and youngest"  
"What?! that's not fair!" said Hans outraged "They shoulden't judge someone due to size and!-"  
"You didn't let me finished" interupted Madeline  
"Sorry" said Hans akwardly "Go on"  
"Last year when Lord Covington was going to sell the school I was able to stop him before it was too late"continued Madeline "and now everyone takes me seriously and got to know me"  
"Well that's good" said Hans relived that things worked out for Madeline "because if I knew that they didn't treat you well then I will be happy to give them a peace of my mind"  
"It's ok" said Madeline "I'm used to it" There was a moment of absolute silence until Madeline spoke again.  
"Tomorow can we go to the park again?" she asked  
"I told You before we could go agian if you want and yes we can go tomorow" said Hans. He's glad he found someone who might understand him and can't wait untill tommorow when it was time to spend time with Madeline again. Before they could say anything else...  
"Hans!" yelled ms Nettle "I need you now!" OH great! thought Hans annoyed I knew it was too goog to be true  
"I'll be right back" said Hans "Why don't you get some sleep while I'm gone"  
"Ok Hans" said Madeline  
As he went to the other room Madeline also said "Good night". Hans stop for a moment and looked at her surprise that she would be nice to him of all people.  
"Uh good night Madeline" said Hans and quickly left the room.

* * *

In the other room  
"This better be good Nettle"said Hans "I was just headed to bed"  
"So how did the trip go?"Asked ms Nettle impatiently  
"It went pretty well"said Hans "she Hasn't been any trouble at all or try to escaped"  
"Good see I told you it would work taking her to the park" bragged ms Nettle  
"You don't have to rub it in" said Hans annoyed " and taking her to the park was my idea"  
"Whatever!"Said ms Nettle angry at him for his pointing out the facts manner "soon my evil plan will be complete"  
"What is this plan of yours?"Asked Hans "and what does have Madeline have to do with this?"  
"You'll see"said Ms Nettle excitedly with an evil grin "let just say it will change everyone's lives forever"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Elsa,Anna and Olaf came to the old house to check in with Me Clevel and Miranda and to secretly pick up Sofia,Pepito and Genevieve. As soon as ms Clevel and Miranda left, the eleven other girls began to distract me Murphey and the six of them sneaked off to the subway station. They rode off to the last stop and got off.  
"Ok guys"said Elsa "be sure to stay close and follow Gennivive since she knows where Hans is holding Madeline"  
"And be on the look out for clues"said Anna "like one of those beads that we found at the other stop"  
"Like this?" said Sofia picking up a turtle bead "I just found it on those stairs"

"Then we must be close"said Elsa

"Then come on let's hurry" said Olaf as they continue on following and picking up the trail of beads.  
"The only thing I'm hoping is that we find Madeline quickly"said Sofia "and that Hans Isn't hurting her" while following the beads.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park  
The two of them came to the park early to let Madeline have fun all day and for Hans to escape ms Nettle' s constant orders.

"Hey Madeline is this right?"Asked Hans trying to dribble the ball around and he's doing it perfectly.  
"Yes that's perfect" said Madeline happily  
"Looks like I'm getting good" said Hans  
"Well you are a fast learner"said Madeline

"Thanks I guess" said Hans. As they were talking about soccer Madeline was going to ask a question that was lingering in her mind.  
"Hans where are you from and how did you get where you are today?" Asked Madeline curiously  
"Let's see..." said Hans "I was from the southern isles and I got here by taking an unexpected boat ride with a-"  
"That's not what I meant"said Sofia  
"You want to know how I became an evil Prince" said Hans rather gloomily "I can promise you that if you knew you'd wish I didn't"

"It's ok"said Madeline "tell me anyway" giving a sigh Hans decided to tell her since she'll again later.  
"It all started when I was young" said Hans "maybe about two years younger than you"  
"What happened back then?" Asked Madeline  
"I'm going to tell you that" said Hans

"Well you see I don't exactly have one of those happy families" said Hans "as I told you before my brothers never spent time with me because they all hate me"  
"What they did?"Said Madeline surprised "why? And what about your parents?"  
"I don't know they never told me why"said Hans "as for my parents my dad also hated me because I was the youngest"

"That shouldn't be a good reason"said Madeline "they should get to know you before they assume things of you! Does everyone in your family hate you?"  
"No" said Hans "my mom was the only one who managed to love me"  
"That's good"said Madeline  
"It was untill..." said Hans blooming  
"Until what ?" Asked Madeline curiously  
"Until my mom mysteriously died one night"said Hans gloomily  
"Oh sorry to hear that"said Madeline already feeling sorry for him.  
"It's fine" said Hans "it just I was always so close to her and she was always there for me when my brothers and dad wasn't't there"  
"Then what happened?"Asked Madeline half wanting to know and half not wanting to know.  
"My brothers and dad were able to do what they want with me" said Hans "they kept bullying me,hitting me and publishing me"  
"That's terrible"said Madeline

"Three of them pretended I was invisible for two years" said Hans

"That's so unfair"said Madeline glad that she didn't have twelve older brothers.

"That's when I decided to try to become king in order to show them that I am as good as they are"said Hans "I try to take over Arendalle and failed and then.."

"Then what?" Asked Madeline concernly  
"Then you know the rest"said Hans "I became an ungrateful evil person without a friend in the world"

"That's not true"said Madeline "you've been the nicest Person I met during this experience"  
"You really think that?"Asked Hans surprised that anyone would consider him as nice. Madeline than gave him a nod

"Thanks I guess"said Hans nervously  
"What are friends for?"Said Madeline friendily  
"Wait we're friends?" Asked Hans completely off guard  
"Yeah"said Madeline "since no one kept me company for this long during all this and you had been really loyal"  
"I never had a friend before" said Hans honestly  
"Well now you do" said Madeline happily"now come on let's have some fun"  
"Ok"said Hans eagerly. Then the two enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Along with forgetting all their problems.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of that area

Sofia,Elsa,Anna,Olaf,Genevieve and Pepito were hot on the trail of the beaded path.  
"We're getting close"said Elsa "I can feel it"  
"How many beads did your mom say that were in that necklace, Sofia?" Asked Olaf  
"Mom never counted them or told me" said Sofia  
"Then we'll just have to keep following the trail" said Pepito. Then Genevieve began to bark as much as she can and began to start running towards the way to the abandoned building.  
"I think Genivive found something" said Anna then they ran after her following the trail of beads.

* * *

Back at the abandoned building

Ms Nettle is doing a little preparations for her big plan and wanted everything to be perfect.

"Great everything is all set"said ms Nettle to herself "now I'll have to call Hans to bring the kid here and explain everything to him. So he's in on it". Then she went outside and grabbed her wand and cast a spell to create a signal.

* * *

Back to the heroes

They were busy following Genevieve until... they saw a firework in the day time.

"What was that?"Asked Anna surprised

"Oh that looks pretty"said Olaf amazed at the fireworks

"Something tells me that wasn't for a party" said Sofia suspiciously

"I have to agree with you Sofia since you can't see fireworks in the daytime" said Elsa "now come on let's go" then they continued to follow Gennivive.

* * *

Back in the park

The two of them saw me Nettle' s signal and instantly knew something was up.

"Oh what does that fairy want now?"thought Hans out loud

"What is that Hans?"Asked Madeline surprised at the sight of fireworks in the daytime.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out"said Hans "but come on we have to get back to the hideout"

"Aw! Already?" Exclaimed Madeline

"Hey we need to know what's going on"said Hans "now let's go!"

* * *

A few minutes later

The two of them arrived at the abandoned building as soon as they could. They made it inside and Hans got Madeline to stay over there at the corner.

"Just wait here untill I get everything settle with her"said Hans

"Ok Hans"said Madeline. Then Hans went to the other room to talk to ms Nettle.

* * *

In the other room

"Ok nettle now what do you want?"Said Hans exasperated

"I just want to tell you about my plan"said ms Nettle "since now it's time to do it"

"Finnally!" Said Hans excitedly "what is it? Madeline won't feel any pain won't she?"

"I can assure you once we're through with her she won't ever feel any pain again"said ms Nettle with an evil smile. That made Hans excitement rapidly turn to concern.

"What do you mean?"Asked Hans

"That we're going to kill the brat"said ms Nettle "police are everywhere I want the job done tonight!"

"Wait what?!" Said Hans absolutely surprised and speechless not knowing what to say or do.


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder what's going on in the other room?"Madeline asked her self and found a crack in the door and put her ear to listen what her friend and the fairy she certain she hates were talking about.  
"You want me to do what?!"Yelled out Hans absolutely outraged  
"To kill her by ussing that soward of yours!"Said ms Nettle annoyed of his reaction.  
"You can't make me do that!"Said Hans quickly making a excuss and to hide how much he grew to care for Madeline "she just a kid!"  
"I know that!"Said ms Nettle getting angry and exasperated "so it's better to get the job done now"  
"What did she ever do to you?"Said Hans getting a little mad

"It's not what she did! It's what's she's going to do"said ms Nettle "and it's time to destroy that prophesy once and for all"  
"What prophecy?"Asked Hans anger turned to confused  
"There's a prophecy about these two girls who are going to become princesses someday" explained ms Nettle "and they are going to destroy me. So the reason why I kidnapped that brat was to destroy her once and for all before she does to me"  
"So this was never about taking over the world or trying to help me get a better life?"Said Hans getting mad as he slowly sees his Bose's true interventions.  
"Actually it is"said ms Nettle causely "I was going to lie and say I had nothing to do with it but capture you and failed to save Madeline and make sure your in a higher security prison."

"No I won't do it!"Said Hans defensively "Madeline Doesn't deserve it but you do!"  
"How dare you say that to me!"Said ms Nettle "if I didn't know better I'd say that you care about that brat!"  
"What?!" Said Hans surprised that she figured out his secreat "no I never had!" Madeline gasped a little absolutely surprised, she thought Hans was her friend. She thought he had changed . But Madeline continued to listen.  
"Then there's no problem for you to do it"said ms Nettle  
"What if I don't want to do it"said Hans "became it's still not too late for me to walk out the door"  
"If you don't do it then I'll do it as simple as that" said Ms Nettle matter of factly.  
Now that made Hans surprised he always thought ms Nettle might have a good intention for doing all all she always had been was a selfish fairy who doesn't't care about anyone but used him to get to Madeline. But me Nettle is right about one thing that he did grew to care for Madeline. She's like the sister he never had and doesn't want to hurt her. But luckily he had a plan.  
"Ok Nettle I'll do it" said Hans

Madeline was surprised and felt betrayed . She didn't knew that Hans hated her that much and knew she felt that towards him now as well.  
"Good"said Ms Nettle excitedly"then do it as soon as possible!"  
Madeline knew that she needs to go now! Hans will be there at any moment to do the job. Luckily for her Hans didn't put her in the cell and the door was nearby. So she got out as quick as she can.  
"Ok I'll get my soward polished"said Hans and quickly went to the other room glad that he tricked her.  
"Um Madeline guess what?" Said Hans so eargently he didn't even noticed Madeline wasn't even there "your going on a little vacation to home!"  
"If your wondering for how long your going to stay there forever"said Hans quickly. But he didn't hear a response so he became a little concerned  
"Madeline?"he said noticing he was alone in the room. Hans quickly began to look around eargently. With no luck.  
"Madeline where are you?!" Hans called out concernly as he continued to search and was unable to accept the fact that she might be gone.  
"Come on kid this isn't funny!"Said Hans"come out Madeline!" hoping that she would come out and that she was just acting like the spunky girl that she it was no use Madeline was gone.

"Oh why would she leave all of the sudden? Asked Hans to himself to panic and pace all at once "I mean she would never leave like this would she? There has to be a good reason"  
Then he stoped for moment when he realised something.  
"Oh no! It couldn't' be could it?" Said Hans "but first I should stop talking to myself before I become insane"  
Then Hans began to put two and two together and realized that Madeline must have heard him and ms Nettle in the other room and must know about the plan. Then when he acted that he didn't care about Madeline, she must have thought it was true that's why she left! looks like Hans' s act was a little too good

"I have to talk to Madeline and find her before Nettle does" said Hans as he quickly left the hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the heroes

"Here is the last bead" said Pepito

"So what now?" Asked Olaf "all I can see is an old abandoned building over there"

"Then we must keep looking"said Elsa

"Maybe we should split up and look for clues"said Sofia bravely

"I don't think that's a good idea Sofia, especially for you"said Elsa "since Genevieve could mistaken you for Madeline than so could Hans"

"It's ok anything for my sister"said Sofia determinedly

"Ok then Genevieve and Anna will go left, Pepito and Olaf will go right,I'll go alone south and Sofia north in order to cover more ground" instructed Elsa

"Ok sis" said Anna and Genevieve barked

"You got it said Sofia determinedly

"Let's do this"said Pepito

"Let's get going we have a friend to save!" Said Olaf

"You heard him" said Elsa "let's split up and meet back here at 4:00 and here whistles so if you run into trouble we'll find your locations" they all gave a nod and then went there seperate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile a couple minutes later and in the north side of town.

Hans was frantically looking for Madeline hoping that she would stop and listen to him. Oh where could she be thought Hans she couldn't't have gone that far. He continued to look until he saw a girl who look exactly like Madeline but had Brown hair instead of red. Great there she is! Thought Hans excitedly. Then he ran up to her.

"Madeline! what your heard between me and Nettle wasn't true! I won't hurt you! you are my Friend I mean we been playing at the Park and you did Love the Pb&j sandwich I made for you right?"Said Hans

"ah excuse me but if you laid one hand on my Sister you don't want to Know what I'm Capable of doing! so when is my Sister Madeline? Bob or Hans!"Said Sofia

"okay then who are you?" Asked Hans surprised and confused

"Oh me I am Sofia!" Said Sofia

"oh no! that must mean Princess Anna queen Elsa are here!"Said Hans "oh boy!"

"what is Wrong?" Asked Sofia curiously "I can call them right now if you want"

"Wait!" Said Hans but it was too late Sofia already blew the whistle and the others were on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the meeting place

"So is everyone here?"Asked Elsa making sure everyone was accounted for and to find out who was responsible for blowing their whistle.

"Wait where's Sofia?"Asked Olaf worried

"Then she must be the one who blew the whistle!" Said Pepito "what do we do?" Gennivive barked loudly and began to get the others to follow her.

"Gennivive found something come on!" Said Olaf excitedly. Then the rest of the group raced after Gennivive and continued to run until Gennivive stoped and growled.

She growled when she saw Sofia with Hans. Remembering that Hans kicked her and kidnapped Madeline the last time they met. Gennivive ran towards him ready to fight.

"Wait Genivive!" Yelled Sofia "he's not here to hurt me. He's here to talk" then Genevieve barked confusingly

"There he is!" Said Anna angrily "is he the guy you told me that kidnapped Madeline?" She turned to Pepito

"Yes that's him!" Said Pepito angrily "hello Mr Bob"

"Uh hello Elsa,Anna nice to see you again" said Hans nervously

"Hans do you have anything to say before I beat your ass?!" Said Anna indignantly

"Anna you do remember that we have two kids with us!"Said Elsa

"So what?!" Yelled Anna angrily "they can have a good show watching me beat him to the ground!"

"Uh hey can't we talk about this?" Said Hans "because I have a lot of things to say"  
"No there's nothing for you to say" said Anna vicously

"Really you need to hear me out!" Protested Hans  
"There's nothing for me to hear except your pain"said Anna furiously "as I said before the only frozen heart around here is you!" Then she ran towards him ready to beat him Elsa stepped in just in time before things get ugly.

"please Anna, Hans was about to tell me where my sister was at!"Said Sofia

Anna saw herself in Sofia when she was out looking for her Older Sister Elsa.

"okay But this better be good and if you are Make a story up to Sofia thein get ready for what you have to Come from me&me Only Hans!" Said Anna angrily

Hans look at queen Elsa for Help. but Queen elsa was on her sister side with her powers! since Hans made Elsa think she had Kill Anna.

"Um ok there's an evil fairy who I been working for that is out to kill Madeline" blurted out en the others stared at him absolutely astonished.  
"Yeah right Hans!" Said Anna angrily "do you expect us to believe that?! Now guys step aside while I give him a peace of my mind"

"Anna please let him finish"said Sofia "you need to go to school for listening better"

"She got a point Anna"said Elsa sternly

"How can you believe this?" Exclaimed Anna "evil fairies?! What next? A land ful of dancing monkeys!"  
"Anna please"said Elsa calmly "he might know where Madeline is and I'm sure there is no fairy"  
"Yeah and why would someone like him work with a fairy?"Asked Olaf curiously

"Ok fine where is this fairy Hans?"Said Anna annoyed and angry

"And where is my sister?" Demanded Sofia. Choosing to ignore the first question since they'll soon discover ms Nettle and he can always count on her to make a scene. It looked like he was right when they heard a high pitched scream.

"Oh boy!" Said Hans already figured out that ms Nettle figured out of Madeline was gone.

"What was that?"Asked Pepito

"You'll see"said Hans and then ms Nettle appear in the sky.

"Oh that no good traitor letting her escape when I get my hands on both of you then I'll... DESTROY THEM BOTH!" Said ms Nettle out loud.

The heroes stared in disbelief.

"Now do you believe me?"Asked Hans sarcastically

"So Hans was telling the truth?!" Said Anna surprised "there was an evil fairy, I can't believe this!"

"Looks like you have too" said Sofia starstruck with Gennivive barked in agreement.

"So where is Madeline?"Asked Pepito

"She was with me... Then nettle revealed her plan... Then she overheard me and fell for my act...and then she left...and then.."said Hans so upset that he can't even think straight "Look guys I messed up really bad and made the biggest mistake of my life"

"Hans if you hurt my sister I can promise you that I will help Anna finish you off"trethaned Sofia

"Trust me when I say this..."said Hans "you guys might as well do it now and I don't blame for you guys if your angry, I deserve it"

"After we fine my sister then we'll do it"said Sofia "and if your telling the truth then we'll go easy on you right Anna?"

"Fine Sofia" said Anna grumpilly and then turned confused "But what has gotten into him? Why is he acting so regretful?"

Then Elsa began to realize and figure out that Madeline somehow managed to changed Hans. She might have also got to know him and he did the same. Hans must have developed a friendship with her and learned to care for Madeline as a friend. Better a sister and trying to look out for her from Nettle (well that what she assumes what the fairy is). Which is good since she always figured that Hans might have some good in him.

"I think that Hans here had a change of heart" said Elsa simply


	10. Chapter 10

Madeline is kept on running trying to find her way home. She still can't believe what Hans said about her to ms Nettle. Well doesn't matter though Madeline because now I feel that way too.

she conttinued on wanting to get home and away from there. But unfortunatly that hope was unfullfield.  
"Why hello Madeline" said ms Nettle casuelly with an evil grin "I sure hope that you had nice time outside" Now Madeline became a little nervous since she knows her evil intentions.  
"Just keep away from me!" said Madeline defensivly "I already know your plan"

"Really that make things so much easier"said ms Nettle sarcastically

"So you really want to kill me huh?" Demanded Madeline angrilly

"Yes since you are enough trouble as if it is"said Ms Nettle grabbing Madeline' s arm "now come here!"  
"No!"Yelled Madeline and then kicked ms Nettle' s leg so hard. Ms Nettle quickly grabbed hold of it and Madeline quickly ran away.

"Come back here you little troublemaker!"Yelled ms Nettle flying after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of neighborhood

The others were listening to Elsa' s explanation of Hans possibly being reformed because of Madeline.

"Whoah! Hang on let me get this straight"said Anna in disbelief "Madeline some how made a friendship with Hans and now he cares about her enough to save her from an evil fairy who is trying to kill her?"

"Yeah that's about right"responded Hans relieved that he was managed to get the sort across.

"You trick me into wanting to marry you so you can be king" said Anna fiercely

"I know Anna But-" began Hans nervously

"You tricked me into thinking my sister is dead and almost killed me" said Elsa

"Did we also mention that you did that to take over the kingdom"said Olaf innocently

"I know that because I was there" said Hans "But I'm not like that really!"

Elsa knew that she need to make sure and to find out why Hans did all what he did before and why is he helping them now.

"Anna you take the kids,Olaf and Genevieve to start looking for Madeline"ordered Elsa

"But Elsa!"Protested Anna "we can't leave you here with him!"

"That's an order Anna"said Elsa "I'll be alright and besides if he's any trouble I can freeze him"

"Ok" said Anna a little defeated "good luck" then the rest of the team left to continue the search. After they left there was a moment of silence between the two. Untill Elsa got the courage to speak.

"Why did you do it?" Demanded Elsa breaking the silence.  
"Why did I do what?" Asked Hans completely confused.

"You know what I'm talking about"said Elsa"first you tricked my sister into marrying you then you dropped a chandelier on me,then you tricked me into believing my sister is dead and almost killed me and now you helped kidnapped Madeline and let her go even though you knew the danger she is in."

"I know and it's all my fault" said Hans "Elsa you have no idea how much I regret kidnapping Madeline and my little infractions in Arrendale"

"A little?!"demanded Elsa indignantly

"Ok my big infractions in Arrendale"said Hans defeated "and I'm sorry if your willing to give me a second chance I want to help you to find Madeline"

"How do I know that your not lying?"Demanded Elsa

"Really Elsa your going to need my help if you want to stop her"offered Hans "I know some of her we create and how to get in her lair and I also know who Madeline is and everything about her"

"I don't know"said Elsa cautiously

"Trust me I want to stop Nettle and find Madeline as much as you do" said Hans "just give me a chance"

"Fine" said Elsa "you can help but if you cause any trouble then don't be surprise if you end up getting a little chilly in spring time"

"Deal"said Hans "But now can we get started because Madeline' s life is on the line here"

"Your right" said Elsa "But your coming with me while we search so I could keep an eye on you"

"Ok anything else?" Said Hans sarcastically

"No come on" said Elsa. The two of them continued the search for Madeline.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of town

Me Clevel and Miranda and the police were hot on the trail of the search. But they wasn't having any luck since they have been searching town all day.

"Oh we are never going to find them"said Miranda in a giving up tone.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group are hot on the trail to find Madeline before ms Nettle does.

"I really wish that Hans would have gave us a clue where to start looking"said Olaf

"Me too" said Sofia "but we'll have to keep searching because who knows where Madeline is or what ms Nettle is capable of"

"And let's hope Elsa is beating the butt out of Hans" said Anna grumpilly "so where to now?"

"Anywhere we haven't searched" said Pepito determinedly "now come on let's start searching!"

They continued to search untill they heard a scream.

"What was that?"Asked Olaf nervously

"I don't know" said Anna "But I'm going to find out come on" then the rest began running to where the sound came from

* * *

Meanwhile near by the heroes

Hans and Elsa worked together to find Madeline and think of a way to stop Nettle.

"So Hans"said Elsa trying to start a conversation with him "was it this hard to find me when I froze Arrendale?"

"Are you kidding?" Said Hans "that search is nothing compared to this. I just looked for an ice palace and I knew you were there. Which was beautiful by the way I can't believe you made that"

"Thank you" said Elsa "I never really knew what I was powers can do before that day" she then realized if she's too friendly with Hans it might lead her to a trap.

"But we need to find Madeline and this fairy before the plan succeeds" said Elsa determinedly

"Elsa listen" began Hans nervously "I know what I did was unforgivable but I really want to say-" before he could finished they heard a scream.

"What was that?"Asked Elsa

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is" said Hans and the both of them began to track down the sound. Eventually they were able to meet the rest of the group.

"Do you guys know what it might be?" Asked Sofia

"Probably Nettle hurting someone" said Elsa eargently

"I just hope it's not Madeline" said Hans. But unfortunately that hope was unfulfilled. When the hereos and Hans arrived, they came just in time to see ms Nettle push Madeline through a portal.

"Help!" Yelled Madeline as Ms Nettle was going to push her into a portal to another part of Paris.

Now it's time to deal with you!" Said ms Nettle. But before doing so she saw Hans and the heroes. She decided to turn this torture into a show.

"Oh Hans glad that you brought your little friends to see this little show I planned for you guys" said ms Nettle eagerly.

"Let her go or I can promise you that I'll freeze every inch of you!" Tethend Elsa

"Whille I chop you to peaces once you turned to ice"added Hans

"And then let you mealt" included Sofia determinedly but only got blank stares

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked Olaf incredulously

"What I wanted to added something cool" said Sofia "and make it tretandingly as well like their's"

"Now that's enough!" Said ms Nettle angry that they think they could defeat her and loosing their attention.

"Just let her go before we freeze you" demanded Anna

"As you wish" said ms Nettle as she pushed Madeline into the portal. They were all surprised that she was so heartless to push her into the portal with a crowd watching.

"What did you do that for?"Demanded Pepito "and where is this portal is going?"

"Oh someplace where it's fit for a queen and it's a tower" said ms Nettle "now I must really get going" then she went into the portal.

"Wait!" Said Olaf angrily and went into the portal after them. Just in time before it closes.

"Olaf!" Yelled out the heroes wonderland Gennivive barked worridly as well. Even though Hans and Olaf haven't officially met, but knowing ms Nettle she wasn't't up to no good and could already imagine her reaction when she found a stowaway at the end of the portal.

"Now what do we do?"Asked Sofia helplessly

"I wish I knew the answer to that question Sofia" said Elsa unsure.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Efle tower

A portal began to open at the very top of the tower. Out came Madeline covered in chains and ms Nettle ready to do her deeds. Olaf came out and quickly hid in order to not get caught and to help Madeline.

"Soon once midnight hits my new plan will take place"said ms Nettle eagerly "thanks to that balalached Hans I needed to change things around. First I'l get rid of you then I'll create this spell to make people adore me and get rid of him and his little friends."

"Your no match for them"said Madeline angrily "and you won't get away with this"

"Oh I will and no one but you guys will know" said ms Nettle and then gave a mechanical laugh that made thunder and lightning strike. Olaf already overheard the plan knew he had to get Madeline out of there and was angry that ms Nettle would stoop down this level. He was also surprised that the plan was this evil and terrible that she'll mange to trick everyone.

"Oh boy"said Olaf worridly at the problem they got themselves into.


	11. Chapter 11

It was anxious few minutes. The heroes don't know what to do after seeing ms Nettle,Olaf and Madeline go through the portal and have no idea where it was headed. Elsa and Anna true s to figure out what ms Nettle meant,Pepito just sat there worried about his best friend,Sofia was comforting Gennivive and Hans was pacing back and forth blaming himself for this. He figured maybe if he haven't escaped from jail then none of this would have happened Madeline would be safe in Enchancia with her mom and sister and ms Nettle won't have a clue where she is.

"What do you think she meant?" Asked Anna out loud "a tower that's fit for a queen what's that suppose to mean?"  
"Probely it's a place" said Sofia "for the tower part, but what about the queen part?" They all thought for a moment trying to figure out what the evil fairy meant.

"It's the Eifle tower" said Pepito immediately once he figured it out "Come on!"

What is the effle tower?" Asked Sofia couriously  
"Seriously you guys don't know what the effle tower is" said Pepito in disbelief. But he earned some annoyed stares that you usually get whenever you forgot something important. Even Gennivive was doing it.  
"Right most of you guys aren't from here from here and Genevieve has never been there" said Pepito a little embarrassed.

"Yeah that was very informative for us visitors here" said Hans sarcastically "just tell us what and where it is?"  
"It's a sight here, that is basically a tower and you should see the view" said Pepito "once ms Clevel took me,Madeline and the other girls there and me and Madeline managed to get stuck on the top for most of the night untill we got rescued"

"Can you take us there please" said Elsa

"Sure come on" said Pepito

They all made it to the subway as fast as they can and eargently waited on the plat form. Except Elsa and Hans who were busy reassuring security that Hans is with them and doesn't mean to cause any trouble. Soon a train came by and the heroes quickly got on. They rode anxiously to their stop. All of them woried about Madeline and Olaf safety from ms Nettle.

"I hope Olaf and Madeline are okay" said Anna gloomily  
"The only thing I'm hopping that we are not too late" said Hans guilty as they rode off to their stop.

* * *

Meanwhile at the effle tower

Ms Nettle excitedly was practicing spells on the best way to get everyone mind controlled and killing spell. While Madeline true s to find a way out of her chains and a way out.  
"Pst!" Called out Olaf quietly and that got Madeline' s attention. She turned and saw the snowman already waving to her.

"who are you?" Asked Madeline as she try to back away.

"clam down and my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Olaf "let me get you out of this chains" as he quickly worked Ms Nettle Began to get suspicious.

"Hurry up!" Said Madeline eargently.

"wow that Witch is Not Smart" he said as Olaf get the Kay to the chains and under did the Lock

"what no Thanks?" Said Olaf

"Later, but now shh!" Said Madeline. As she Olaf creep to the elevator and went down as fast as they could. As soon as they , they made sure the cost is clear and going as quietly as they could.

"So now do I get my hug?" Asked Olaf a little eagerly and impatiently.

"Olaf not now!" Said Madeline exasperated "just keep moving and no talking untill we get out of here"

"Ok fine" said Olaf a little gloomily and kept moving

They hurried forward without looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the subway  
The heroes were just getting out of the train and on to the platform.  
"Ugh finally" said Hans relief "I thought we'd never get here"

"Hey you could be more help if you stop complaining" said Anna angrily "now how far are we from this tower?"  
"We're close by" said Pepito "come on let's hurry before we're too late!" They all rushed out as quickly as they could.

Until they reached the effle tower. They all gaze at it curiously and amazingly.  
"Now that an amazing tower" said Anna amazed and every one including Pepito even though he been there before.  
""Now where should we start looking?" Asked Sofia ready for action  
"It would be best if we split up" said Elsa "Anna, you and Sofia will ask the people around her for any information"  
"You got it sis" said Anna determinedly and Sofia was going a nod  
"Pepito and Genevieve you two will be in charge checking the perimeter of the tower and check anywhere nearby"  
"You can count on us Elsa" said Pepito and Genevieve barked agreed.  
"Uh...Elsa..." said Hans nervously "can I search anywhere near the tower and areas around it?"

"Okay Hans" said Elsa,But then grew a little suspicious and asked "why?"

"I just need to talk to her in order to clear up something and I would like to do it alone" said Hans "because the last time I had someone near when Madeline's was around. She got captured by an evil fairy"

"Okay I guess you can" said Elsa "But don't worry about Olaf ok. He can take things seriously and can mouth shut most of the time"

"I'll keep that in mind"said Hans

"I'm going to search around the tower for any clues" said Elsa "just in case..."

"But Elsa" began Anna "this fairy can drive Hans nuts, and now trying to kill Madeline. Who knows what she's capable of"

"I don't care if she has a army of bunnies by her side" said Elsa "I can always freeze her"

"Um ok I guess" said Anna nervously

"Remeber to blow the whistle if you guys are in trouble" said Elsa "and meet back here before you go head to trouble." The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Then come on let's find Madeline before Nettle kill her" said Elsa determinedly and the heroes went their own separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the tower

Ms Nettle was just putting the finishing touches on her spells for killing Madeline and mind controlling the world.

"Finally done!" Said ms Nettle "now it's time to say goodbye to the world-" and to her surprise Madeline had escaped.

"Ugh that brat is nothing but trouble!" Yelled ms Nettle angrily and then flew out to find her. This time she's determined to finish Madeline off once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile a mile away from the eifle tower

Olaf and Madeline were running as fast as they can and trying to get away from ms Nettle as fast as they can. But Madeline had a question for her new found friend.

"Olaf why do you have that cloud following you around?"Asked Madeline curiously.

"Elsa made it for me that for me so I won't melt" said Olaf causely

"That's good"said Madeline "but we need to keep going before that terrible and dishonest Hans find us along with his best friend ms Nettle who is just as evil"

"I heard that!" Said a voice who turned out to be Hans getting out of his cover. Both of them were surprised.

"Oh hi there, since we didn't officially met" said Olaf "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Uh later Olaf" said Hans impatiently "can you just be quiet for a moment"

"Okay!" Said Olaf "it looks like I'm getting a lot of hugs after this" Hans then turned to Madeline.

"Look we need to talk" said Hans determinedly.

"No thanks, I can live without hearing what you need to say" said Madeline stubbornly "come on Olaf, let's keep going" as she began to walk away with her head up. But Hans was quick and block her way.

"You need to hear this" said Hans "just listen"

"What so you can lie to me some more!" Said Madeline angrily "don't try to deny it, I heard what you said to ms Nettle"

"Madeline if you'd listen then you would-" began Hans

"No I don't want to hear what you have to say" said Madeline angrily "I already know enough! That you want to kill me and acted like you never cared and tricked me into believing that your my friend"

"Madeline I didn't tricked you into thinking your my friend" said Hans simply "and I didn't mean what I said back there to Nettle. It was because-"

"Oh quit lying to me!" Yelled Madeline "I'm not going to believe you and fall for your trick again whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not lying to you" said Hans desperately "you need to hear me out!"

"Save it and get out of my way" said Madeline angrily

"Not untill you talk to me" said Hans stubbornly

"See you later" said Madeline walking around him and Olaf following her.

"Ugh that's one stubborn kid" said Hans frustrated "Madeline come back here!" He now going to become more desperate when he saw ms Nettle flying straight towards them!


	12. Chapter 12

When Hans saw ms Nettle flying straight towards them ready to attack, he knew he had to get Madeline to trust her before it's too late.  
"Madeline!" Yelled Hans "Come back here! Ms Nettle is right in front of you!" Paying no attention at front, only wanting to get away Madeline dismissed the idea  
"Nice try Hans" said Madeline cooly "but that's not going to work"

"Madeline plaese believe me!"pleaded Hans "she's right in front of you!"  
"Ha very funny"said Madeline sarcastically. But soon Olaf saw what Hans meant.

"um Madeline you have any Quick get away Please" said Olaf

"Olaf i told you to be Quiet!" Said Madeline

Madeline stop talking all together when she saw what was up ahead as she quickly grabbed olaf hands and ran around Miss Nettle

"that Little Troublemaker get away again thanks to that Talking Snowman& to you Hans" said ms Nettle frustrated.

"Now that something I can be proud of"said Hans

* * *

Meanwhile with our two escapees

Madeline and Olaf were running away from Ms Nettle as fast as they can.

"um Madeline my Hands don't Reach that far" said Olaf

"not now Olaf we have to bet Miss Nettle and Hans in their own Game" said Madeline

"I don't think Hans was helping ms Nettle back there" said Olaf nervously

"Olaf how do you Know?" Asked Madeline

"Madeline Hans was trying to tell you something!" Said Olaf

"no Olaf Hans is just trying to trick me now come on" said Madeline

* * *

Meanwhile near by the current situation  
Sofia and Anna were hastily searching around to see any sighs of Madeline or Olaf.  
"Oh at this rate we're never going to find them" said Sofia "since Paris is so big and every time we get close, they end up leaving"  
"I know" said Anna "for the first time in forever I don't know what to do" then suddenly they heard some yelling.  
"What was that?"Asked Sofia  
"It sounded like that Nettle fairy and Hans arguing about something" said Anna "Let's go check it out"

Sofia&Anna ran to the Yelling until... "um Anna that looks like Madeline's lost Hat"said sofia

"so Madeline &Olaf must be Close by" said Anna "come on!"

They soon found Hans and Ms Nettle arguing and a place to hide so they can watch and hear what they are saying and what's going on.  
"Just be sure to be Quiet so we can hear what their saying and planning"said Anna "okay Sofia?"  
"Yes Anna" said Sofia and they began to hear the conversation.

"What's gotten into you?!" Demanded ms Nettle "why did you warn that brat that I was right in front of her?!"  
"I don't know maybe it's because your trying to kill her for no reason!" Said back Hans angrilly  
"Of course I have reason!"Said ms Nettle angrilly "As I told you before-"  
"It's about that dumb prophecy" said Hans so angry and annoyed that he rolled his eyes "why do care so much about something that you don't know that it might even not happen!"

"Of course it's going to happen!" Said Ms Nettle for once worried "Don't you see the magical potential that she has" now Hans can see ms Nettle was loosing for her mind and was thinking that she's crazy.  
"Well I hate to disappoint you but Madeline Doesn't have any magical abilities of any kind" said Hans "and you should stop this plan before it's too late"  
"Oh your just being a bipolar lier and a cheat like you are!" Insulted ms Nettle angrilly "It's going to happen whether you like it or not and I'm going to kill her or it's the last thing I do!"

"Well it might as well may be" said Hans "since your going to fail like all the other times!"  
"Oh just because you did one evil scheme doesn't mean you know everything there is to know!" Said ms Nettle angrily "maybe my suspicions are correct"  
"What were they?" Asked Hans nervously already knowing what she might be thinking.

That you have grown soft for her" said ms Nettle simplest "and your willing to try to save to her" now that got Hans to realise that he can't lie about something like this because that's what gotten him into this mess and Madeline hating him. But that doesn't mean he should admired her to bluntly.  
"So what if I do?" Said Hans stubbornly "it still better then trying to kill someone who didn't do anything to you and your just being scared and assuming the worse which you should stop!"

"Uh I won't stop untill that menace is dead!"Yelled ms Nettle supremely angry "and there's nothing you can do about it"  
"Wanna bet?" Said Hans determinedly with the fact that there's an ice queen by his side ready to freeze the fairy.  
Ms nettle was beginning to think if Hans was able to learn to care for the brat. Then maybe she is the same for him.  
"Quick question Hans" began ms Nettle smoothly "would you do anything for Mathilda?"

First of all her name is Madeline!" Said Hans angrily "and second why do you care?!"  
"Let just say that your little friendship is the key to my new plan" said ms Nettle schemingly. Then the next thing Hans knew was that he was trapped in a bubble and experiencing so much pain that he never felt in his entire life.  
"Oh I hope your satisfied with my new plan" said ms Nettle proudly "this bubble will give you so much pain then one person can handle and after seeing you in so much pain it will make Matilda surrender for your freedom. But little does she know once I pop the bubble you'll die and there's nothing she can do to save you!" And then giving a maniacal laugh so loud that it shock Anna and Sofia.  
"Ok no one should beat him up with anger and glee except me!" Said Anna indignantly out loud to Sofia "and he shouldn't die like that either"

"Now what Anna?" Asked Sofia concernly and confused.

"We're going to do something" said Anna determinedly "I'm going to warn your sister and Olaf-"  
"What do you want me to do?" Interjected Sofia  
"You didn't let me finish" said Anna simply "I want you to go and find my sister,Pepito and Genevieve and to let them know what's going on. With this crazy fairy we're going to need all the help we can get"  
"Ok Anna" said Sofia "let's do this"

"Be sure to go straight to the tower and use your whistle to call on the others" said Anna "But be careful ms Nettle can mistake you for Madeline like Genevieve and Hans did"  
"Ok Anna I will" said Sofia determinedly. Then the two separate from each other to tell each of their friends what's going on.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tower  
Sofia just ran over as fast as she could. A little exhausted but was willing to do what she can to help her sister and her friends. She pulled her whistle and blow it as loud as she can. Soon Elsa heard it as she was on top of the tower investigating. Looks like one of my teammates are in trouble thought Elsa as she took the elevator down.

She hurried out and saw Sofia there waiting for her and the others.  
"Sofia what's going on?"Asked Elsa "where is my sister?"

"Your sister is trying to find Madeline and Olaf-" began sofia and before she can continue Pepito and Genevieve came running toward them  
"We heard the whistle and came as fast as we could" said Pepito catching his breath and then noticed two members of the group are missing "where's Anna and Hans?" With Genevieve looking confused.  
"That's what I like to know" said Elsa "go on Sofia you were just about to tell me where they are."

"Anna is currently searching for Madeline and Olaf to warn them about Ms Nettle because she set a trap by capturing and using Hans and now she will continue to torture him untill Madeline surrenders" sofia hastily explained "but she designed the spell to kill him once Madeline sacrificed herself"  
"What?" Said Elsa surprised couldn't believe what she just heard and knew no one should go through that much torture not even Hans. Pepito and Genevieve were thinking the same thing.  
"So what do we do?" Asked Pepito with Gennivive and Sofia nodding their heads with agreement.  
"We go after her and stop her" said Elsa determinedly

"What?"said Pepito absolutely surprised. While Gennivive gave a confused bark and look.  
"But what about Anna?" Asked Sofia worridly.  
"Look this fairy is going to get stronger and Hans might die from if he did do bad stuff in the past he's still a living thing and shouldn't suffer because of it" explained Elsa "and I think they'll be fine with Anna. At least I hope she finds them."

"Yeah I guess your right" said Pepito with Gennivive agreeing with him.  
"Well then good" said Elsa happy that the others understood.  
"Now come on let's go stop ms Nettle" said Sofia determinedly and ready for action as the others follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile further away from the tower  
Anna was searching hastilly knowing that if she doesn't't find Madeline and Olaf first. Then Madeline' s,Hans' s and the world's goose is cooked.

But luckily for her she managed to find both of them.  
"Olaf am I glad to see you!" Said Anna excitedly.  
"Hey there Anna" said Olaf happily and ran over to Gove her a hug and then turned to Madeline.  
"Madeline this is my friend Anna" introduced Olaf "and Anna this is Madeline"

"Hi Anna nice to meet you" said Madeline friendily  
"Yeah nice to meet you too" said Anna "everyone has been looking for you and worried"  
"Well they won't have to worry about me anymore" said Madeline happily and determined "I'm going home so we won't have to worry about Nettle ever again"  
"Well actually that not exactly true-" began Anna  
"Why do I have to worry about ms Nettle?" Asked Madeline

"It's because that ms Nettle have some sort of plan" began Anna "and it's basically-"  
"What is it?" Asked Madeline eargently some sort of big plan to get me to surrender I won't do it" said Madeline determinedly.

"Well you have to go save Hans" said Anna bluntly.

"What?! So he could kill me?!" Exclaimed Madeline "forget about it!" With that she turned her back.

"Wow that's one stubborn kid, Hans know how to choose stubborn kids" said Anna "I wish she would listen"

Then Anna thought for a moment and then turned to Olaf.  
"Is that how I acted back there when Hans tryed to us what's going on and wanted for help?" Asked Anna to Olaf.

"Yes you were like that to Hans" said Olaf "and now you know how he felt"

"But Madeline you have no idea what 's going on and if you knew then you might-" began Anna But before she could finish ms Nettle soon appeared out of nowhere right in front of them.  
"Well, just who I was looking for" said ms Nettle "I got a little deal with you"

"you know what you can keep your Deal because I hate you now get out of my way you Old Lady!" Said Madeline angrily

"But you shall hear it" said ms Nettle "my deal is for you to surrender to me-"

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Madeline angrily.

"You didn't't let me finish" said ms Nettle "if you don't your snowman will melt" and with a flick of her wand, Olaf' s flurry disappeared and Olaf slowly began to melt.

"Oh oh" said Olaf "um a little help girls!"

"Olaf!" Exclaimed Anna worridly and looked as if she's ready to push the fairy.

"Put that cloud back!" Demanded Madeline "he needs it! Olaf will melt without it!"

"Wait I'm not done" said ms Nettle rather coolly "I have another part for our deal that might interest you"

"I'm listening" said Madeline angrily

"Here's the deal, you surrender then I'll put the cloud back on for your snowman and he won't melt and..." began ms Nettle and waited for the right moment to finish her sentence.  
"And I'll release your friend from my spell" she continued. Then the next thing Madeline knew was that a bubble that was holding Hans who is in so much pain as we speak appeared right in front of her! Now this is making Madeline more mad since she knew that Olaf needed the cloud in order to not melt and she also knew that Hans had experienced so much pain in his life. She knew that he doesn't deserve it whether or not Hans is evil or not.

"How do I know your not lying?!" Demanded Madeline "now you put that cloud back on Olaf and let Hans go before I break that wand in half!"

"I'll let him go and put the cloud on your snowman if and only if you surrender" said ms Nettle cleverly.  
"Madeline Don't do it because Elsa who happens to have snow powers and is also my sister will be here at any moment so she can help Olaf" said Anna "and besides if you do surrender Hans will die! Since ms Nettle designed that spell in ordered to once she releases him from the bubble he'll die ms Nettle did it in order to use Hans as a trap to get you!"

Now Madeline Doesn't know what to she don't surrenders Hans might have a chance to live but Olaf will melt and if she does then Olaf will stop melting and Hans will die. All she can do was wonder how am I going to get out of this one?


	13. Chapter 13

"Well have you made your decision?" Asked ms Nettle to an unsure Madeline

"okay but you will Let Hans &Olaf go right?" Asked Madeline suspiciously

"Yeah of course I will" said ms Nettle calmly "would I lie to you?"

"Yes!" Said Madeline instantly "and why should I believe you?!"

"Trust me I'm telling the truth" said ms Nettle "and if you don't surrender I might possibly have enough magic to do something to her" pointing to Anna excited to do more pain for people/snowmen that Madeline care about.  
"Don't do it Madeline" said Anna instantly "it could be a trap and it won't help anyone"

"Don't worry Anna I have a plan" said Madeline and then turning to ms Nettle "But before I surrender, I would like me and my friends to have some lunch"

"Lunch?"asked Anna confused "How can lunch save Hans and Olaf and defeat ms Nettle?"

"I'm trying to buy us time untill your sister comes to help" explained Madeline hastily. With that Anna joined in on the plan.

"Alright lunch does sound good" said Anna "I don't know about you but I can't go through any drama on an empty stomach don't you agree boys?" Turning to Hans and Olaf.

"Yes I am starting to get hungry" said Hans catching on to the plan.

"Me too" said Olaf regarding the fact that he can't eat food.

"Well you heard them" said Madeline "and now let us have some time to eat."

"But you are a snowman and the decoy!" Pointed out Ms Nettle angrilly "and she's nothing but a prisoner!"

"Time is running out ms Nettle" said Madeline "and if you don't do it then I might change my mind"

"Fine!" Said ms Nettle angrily "You may all have some Lunch!"

And besides I always wanted to die on a full stomach I don't know about you" said Hans "but I really didn't plan it out because I never thought-"

"Yeah maybe Hans could make some pb and j" said Madeline

"No because he still have that sword" said ms Nettle "plus due to recent events I don't trust him and besides I already have meals for you all." Then bowls appear out of no where with spoons,decrease the pain level in Hans' s bubble and Olaf' s flurry came back.  
"Just so you know I put it back because how can he eat if he's a puddle" ms Nettle hastily explained. The four of them look at their meals in disgust not knowing what it was. The three of them ate a little,but then ended up spitting it out as quick as they can.

"Yuck!" Said Madeline hastily disgusted.

"Ugh! This taste so terrible" said Hans instantly "not even prison food tasted that bad!"

"Eww! I can't get the taste out of my tongue" said Anna "can we please get one of those sandwiches" with Madeline nodding in agreement and Olaf was silently grateful that he can't eat food.

"No!" You are all eating this or no food!" Yelled ms Nettle with that they all began to eat.  
"Ugh I hope Elsa and those friends of hers can hurry up" said Hans mournful since he's still in the bubble "I don't think I can handle any more of this pain"  
"I don't think I can handle more of what ever this is?"Said Anna in disgust. The three were more disgusted since they have to split Olaf' s share in three ways.

"I hope Kristoff and Sven is having better luck then us" said Anna  
"Yeah I'm sure they're having a blast" said Olaf gloomily.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arrendale  
"Look out!" Yelled one of the citizens as the horses were stampeding and was being chased by a boat that no one knew how Kristoff and Sven managed to get it on land. Everyone ran out of the way as fast as they the boat stoped in front of the castle with a thud. Then the mast fell on the roof!  
"Ugh! How am I going to explain this to Elsa?" Said Kristoff staring at the wrek he and Sven made while trying to "take care" of Arrendale. Now it even began to stink because of Sven' s and the other animals' poop.  
"Ugh not again!" Sven!" Yelled Kristoff exasperated as Sven let out a gas that wasn't helping the smell any more than it did.

* * *

Back in Paris

After explaining to Madeline and Hans who Kristoff and Sven was and how they played a role in Anna's,Olaf' s,and Elsa' s lives they couldn't't help but imagine what Arrendale might be going through right now.

"Are sure you guys can trust him to run a kingdom?" Asked Hans completely surprised that they would leave someone and his reindeer in charge that never took care of a kingdom before.

"Yes" said Anna "Kristoff is more trustworthy unlike you being a jerk and all" but then earned angry stares from Madeline and Olaf.  
She then a gave a chuckle and said "no offense"  
"None taken" said Hans quickly.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Olaf  
"I sent Sofia back to get the others and they'll be here any moment" whispered Anna making sure ms Nettle Doesn't hear them.

"The sooner they come the better"said Madeline "and who's Sofia?"  
"She's a friend of mine and she's getting help"said Anna deciding to keep the fact that Madeline is Sofia' s sister a secret until they officially met. Since she figured that Madeline would never believe her because the last time someone said they were related to Madeline. She got kidnapped.

"Good" said Olaf excitedly "when are they coming?"

"Soon I hope" said Anna

Guys we might have a problem" said Hans "um... I just finished my bowl"  
"I just finished my bowl too"said Anna disappointed regardless of the less edible en Madeline finished her meal.  
"So now what?"Asked Olaf curious and worridly "Ms Nettle will be here at any moment to get us once and for all."

"Come on" said Madeline determinedly "I know a shortcut out of here"

The three began to run away except one of them who is trap in a bubble.  
"Um Guys!" Yelled out Hans "person trapped in bubble over here" then the rest turned to see an annoyed Hans still trapped in his bubble.

"Sorry Hans" said Madeline nervously "I forgot"

"It's fine I think" said Hans trying to be nice.

"Do we have to push him all the way back to Elsa and the others?" Asked Anna bewilderely

"Yeah unless you have any better ideas?" Said Madeline "now come on let's get going as fast as we can"

"Uh okay I guess" said Anna and with that they began to push.

It was a hard job and the other half of the heroes.  
"Ugh a bubble! it had to be a bubble!" Said Anna exasperated "she couldn't have trapped him in a feather or a book or something easy to push or carry"  
"I know right" said Olaf getting really tired.  
"Um guys can you stop rolling me around in a circle" said Hans "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Hans stop it!" Said Anna exasperated

"Well sorry princess maybe you should try being in a bubble and tell me what it's feels like" responded Hans  
"Well your the one the one who's been practically in a prison" protested Anna "so your used to it"

"Anna please ahh!" Said Madeline "ms Nettle will catch us if we make any noise"

"Well not like this" said Hans annoyed "this is really uncomfortable"  
"Well at least Nettle Isn't hurting any more you should be grateful"  
"Greatful for what?!" Demanded Hans "for being trapped in a bubble for the rest of my life untill you guys find a way to get me out without dieing?"

"Guys do you want to get caught?" Asked Madeline exasperatedly.  
"It's hard to believe that those two were once lovers and went on a date" said Olaf to Madeline. But the two kept on arguing untill... ms nettle dropped in catching them by surprise.

"Well well thanks to the princess' s and bubble man's loud arguing I was able to find you all" said ms Nettle triumphantly "and I was able to figure out what you guys were up to!"

"Well your never going to get me to surrender!" Said Madeline angrily  
"Oh I think I know a way" said ms Nettle sneakily  
"Humnp try me" said Madeline in disbelief and will later regreat.

"Let's see if you don't surrender to this then nothing would" said Ms Nettle and then ms Nettle used her wand on the bubble and now Hans was experiencing so much pain that it was completely unliveable, so much that anyone would die almost instantly after a few minutes.  
"What are you doing?!" Demanded Madeline angrily and a little concerned.

"Oh just increasing the pain in the bubble and it will continue to do so untill he loose the fight and dies" explained ms Nettle causely earning a couple of angry stares full of hate.

Your nothing but a monster and a bully!" Yelled Madeline for once forgetting why she was so mad at Hans before "you realese him right now!"  
"Oh I will if you surrender and if don't he dies one way or another" said ms Nettle angrily "the choice is yours" leaving Madeline,Anna and Olaf back where they started.

* * *

Meanwhile close by the current scene

Elsa,Sofia,Gennivive and Pepito were trying to find Ms Nettle as fast as they could.  
"So any ideas what should we do when we find her?"Asked Pepito

"I guess I can always freeze her" said Elsa  
"But how do we get Hans out?" Asked Sofia  
"I could always freeze the bubble and we can wait for it to melt" suggested Elsa

Genivive waged her tail eager for that idea and the fact that Hans might become a popsicle. But the kids were staring at each other in shock.  
"But what if it accidentally freeze him?" Asked Sofia  
"I haven't thought of that" said Elsa quite honestly "I don't know how are we going to get him out"

Now Genevieve was even happier with the fact that Hans wasn't going to escape from the bubble any time soon.  
"But we'll figurre it out as soon as we can" said Pepito determinedly  
"Yeah we can at least try" said Elsa determinedly and Sofia nodded in agreement. But Genivive groaned at the fact that they could find a way to get him out.

Then they heard a scream that sounded like the person was in so much pain.  
"What was that? Asked Sofia a little worried.  
"It headed from that direction!" Yelled out Pepito and Genevieve was running tracking down the scent.  
"Come on follow Gennivive" command Elsa "and be sure to keep your guard up just in case this Nettle was making a trap" with that the other half of the heroes ran to the direction where they heard the painful scream.

They continued running until they saw Anna,Madeline and Olaf trying to figure out how t Hans out of the bubble because it looks like he doesn't have much time left.  
"Now after he's done you and the world will be mine!" Said Ms Nettle triumphantly and sounded a little crazy when she started her triumphant laugh.  
Now the others wanted to do something and ready to forget there anger for Hans for once and help the other three of their friends to stop ms Nettle and save him. Elsa soon walk towards them quietly ready to fight against the fairy with her ice powers getting ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa figured that she had enough, no one should be treated that way and torched not even Hans.  
Already knowing what to do she got her ice powers ready.

While Ms Nettle was busy laughing triumphantly and enjoying the three others confusion and Hans pain and tourcher.  
"Well what will it be Melinda surrender to me now or your friend will die from this bubble or I might be in the mood to see how sharp my wand is and test it on the bubble." Trethand ms Nettle "and I might go through the snowman and princess next. You do know one life is better than three right?"

"First of all it's Madeline"said Madeline "and second I'm not sure what's that suppose to mean."

"Don't do it Madeline" protested Hans through the intense pain "I'm not worth it and besides I deserve this for every thing I've done"

"No one deserves to die or get picked on" said Madeline determinedly to Hans "we'll maybe that witch deserves it but certainly not you"

"Of course I do" said Hans gloomily "I kidnapped you,tricked you into thinking that I was going to give you up to Nettle, nearly killed two sisters and now put you and every one in danger. Anna and my brothers were right I am a jerk"

"Hans! Madeline' s a kid and Olaf is just a year old" said Anna "they bound to pick up that word you just used!"

"First of I just turned good, it's going to take some time for me to relearn what to do and what I shouldn't'nt" said Hans "and besides you know that's true I am a jerk. I almost killed you and your sister twice!" Now Anna know that she need to talk to her ex boyfriend.

"We'll talk about this later" said Anna to Hans.

"That is enough!" Yelled ms Nettle impatiently then turned to Madeline "well have you made your decision?"

"No I will never surrender!" Said Madeline stubbornly "now let him go!"  
"No! I knew that you won't so I'll have to do it by force, so..." said ms Nettle plan already insulating "say goodbye to your friend!" And then increase the pain level to overdrive.

"Stop it!" Yelled Madeline "can't you see that you're hurting him!"

"That's the idea" said ms Nettle "once he's gone I'll get to you and finally take over the world!"Then giving a bigger mechanical laugh. Now Elsa knew it was time to strike because this situation has gone far enough and she needs to stop this before someone gets hurt. While ms Nettle triumphantly enjoying her victory, Elsa was able to freeze Ms Nettle' s wings with a sneak attack.

"What?!" Asked Ms Nettle surprised at the fact her wings now froze and she wasn't't able to fly until it melts.  
"Let him go!" Demanded Elsa angrily ready to attack and then Sofia,Pepito and Genevieve ran over to Madeline,Anna and Olaf.  
"Genivive it's good to see that you're alright" said Madeline happily since the last time they saw eachother Madeline sent Gennivive for help and Hadn't seen from since then.

"Hey Anna I got the others and besides I'm Sofia" said Sofia informing Anna and then introducing herself along with deciding to keep the fact she's Madeline' s sister to herself since it's not the right moment to reveal it out loud.

"Hey Sofia, I'm Madeline" said Madeline quickly introducing herself.  
"Hey Madeline listen I know that it's probably been a rough week for you and now probably the best time to say this but..." began Pepito nervously "But I'm sorry about fighting with you about the chances you have for getting a family"

"Hey Pepito..." said Madeline in a forgiving tone but quickly change it "apologies later since we're about to watch that lady over there fight ms Nettle"  
"Um ok"said Pepito  
"Hey guys I hate to spoil the scene but I think we should watch this" said Anna pointing out to Ms Nettle and Elsa ready to fight.  
"Let him go" demanded Elsa  
"As you you wish" said ms Nettle quite evilly and then with her wand she popped the bubble with Hans breathing heavily.

"Miss Nettle!" Yelled Elsa angrily  
"What I thought you want to me to let him go" said ms Nettle with fake innocence.

"That's not what I meant and you know Miss Nettle two can Played at this Game" said Elsa. As Elsa quickly made snow so Hans won't be in anymore pain.

"Hans come back please!" Pleaded Madeline

"Don't worry Madeline" said Sofia "everything will be alright"

"How do you know? He's dieng right in front of us!" Said Madeline " and Ms Nettle is going to win"

"Ms Nettle is not going to win and Hans is not going to die" said Sofia comfortably "because we're the good guys and the good guys always win"

"And besides my sister Elsa will beat her" said Anna comforting "I mean if she could create eternal winters and Olaf so she can definitely beat her"

"Wow Elsa made a talking snowman?" Said Madeline in amazement with Pepito,Sofia and Genevieve staring in amazement.

"Yeah that's right" said Olaf humbly "but let's watch how Elsa beats that witch,fairy or what ever she is" pointing to the battle that was about to happen.

"Now Nettle do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Demanded Elsa angrily.  
"Let's do it my way" said ms Nettle pulling out her wand.  
"Fine" said Elsa determinedly and then turned to Anna "Anna please take the kids,Olaf and Genevieve away from here."  
"Come on Elsa can't we stat and watch" said Sofia  
"Yeah come on Elsa" said Pepito  
"I want to see you freeze the mean fairy" said Olaf with Gennivive silently begging with her eyes wide and looking sad.

"And besides someone has to take care Hans" pointed out Anna "I can make sure the kids and Olaf don't watch the battle."  
"Ok guys" said Elsa agreeing with them and then turned to ms Nettle "you know we don't have to do this"  
"I don't want for pests like Hans,Madeline,the snowman or you to live" said Ms Nettle menacingly.

Then that gave Elsa the cue to attack. Thus the battle begins, fortunately without the help of ms Nettle' s wings Elsa gained an advantage.

But unfortunately for Elsa, ms Nettle was good at casting spells with her wand and kept zaping spells at Elsa. Bit she pulled through and the two kept fighting.

Meanwhile back at the kids,Anna,Olaf,Gennivive and Hans  
They were trying their best to watch Hans and make him as comfortable as they could. While Sofia,Pepito,Gennivive and Olaf took turns to watch the fight secretly rooting for Elsa wishing that they can help.  
"So who's winning now Olaf?" Asked Sofia when Olaf took his turn  
"It's looks like Elsa' s winning!" Said Olaf excitedly.  
"That's great" said Sofia with Pepito and Genevieve cheering. While Sofia,Pepito,Gennivive and Olaf were focusing on the battle Anna and Madeline were taking care of Hans. Madeline couldn't't help but feel guilty, if she'd listened to Hans when she had the chance maybe none of this would happen and Hans wouldn't be dieing right now.  
"Is he going to be ok Anna?" Asked Madeline worridly.  
"I don't know, Madeline since I'm not a doctor" said Anna quite honestly  
"Um what are we going to do if Elsa won the battle and if we can't help Hans just by ourselves?" Asked Madeline confused and worried.

"Come on Madeline Don't give up hope" said Anna "Maybe after this when we escape we can take Hans to a doctor or something"

"But if I knew that this was going to happen,then I would have listened to Hans" said Madeline "It's all my fault, I lost my family and don't have anyone to turn to and now I'm going to loose Hans and I don't want to say goodbye"

"Madeline you still have a family with me Clevel,Pepito,Genevieve,the other girls and now us" said Sofia "we don't necessarily have to be related to be a family but we do need to look after each other"

"Really?" Said Madeline and Genevieve gave a bark of agreement and everyone nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys" said Madeline gratefully and little did she knew that she just hugged her own sister Sofia. With that Sofia returned the Earning a couple of awes,Sofia broke away now wondering about something.

"Pepito do you know any doctor that could take a look at Hans?" Asked Sofia

"No" said Pepito " and besides no one would help us"  
"Really why?" Asked Olaf confused  
"Because no one will believe us" said Pepito "imagine if we were doctors and someone took a person who's going through a lot of pain and they told us that an evil fairy kidnaps a kid and that person happens to be working with them and puts their sidekick in the bubble as bait. We'd think they were crazy"

"Good point" said Olaf "since we didn't believe that ms Nettle was real at first and Hans was an idiot from the last time me and my friends met him."  
"I heard that" said a weak straning voice, the rest of the heroes turned and it was Hans.

"Hans your awake!" Said Madeline happily and relieved.

"Ugh! Barley" said Hans trying to resist the pain as much as he could and even tried to sit up. Along with failing miserably of hiding the pain so the others won't worry about him.

"Hey Hans if it hurts you, then you don't have to sit up" said Sofia kindly  
"Really I'm fine" said Hans trying to ignore the pain.

"Hans please stay Still" said Madeline

"Fine I guess, but it does feel comfortable losing down for a bit" said Hans as he began to lie down and then noticed his surrounding "where did this snow come from?" he already knew the answer but wanted to know why Elsa put snow around him.

"Um to keep you from falling down and getting more hurt" said Madeline

"And to reduce the pain" said Anna "just in case It's unbearable."

"I'm Sorry I called you an idiot" said Olaf Inocently and guilty.

"It's fine Olaf" said Hans and turned his attention to the others "so what did I missed?" They all explained what happened after me Nettle popped the bubble and the current battle between Elsa and ms Nettle.

"What?!" Said Hans surprised at the fact that Elsa dared to fight ms Nettle and knew what might happen if she lost the fight.  
"Yeah that basically it" said Anna  
"Then I think that I should try to go help her" said Hans as he was trying to get up regardless how much pain he's in.

"No Hans!" said Madeline "you'll only going to get yourself killed if you do it"

"What's the point I'm going to die anyway" said Hans " and besides I deserve it"

Meanwhile back at the battle scene

As Hans was slowly getting up,it's looks like that Elsa was loosing the battle. ms Nettle found ways to immune herself from Elsa' s powers and ready to beat her once and for all.

"Now I will finally destroy you beast!" Said ms Nettle triumphantly as she was beginning to get her wand ready for a spell that was going to destroy Elsa once and for all.

It all seemed hopeless and Elsa was beginning to think that it was the end. Until she saw Hans heading that way. Oh shoot why is Hans up? Thought Elsa has he gone insane he's going to get himself killed! But that was the least of her worries when she realized that ms Nettle finally have the spell ready.

"Say good bye Elsa!" Said ms Nettle eagerly

Hans saw what Nettle was going to do with Elsa and knew he had to stop her even if it means he'll die in the end. When magic was coming out from the other end and was going to hit e turned her head already knowing it's the end. But Hans was able to push ms Nettle before the spell hits Elsa and the spell backfired and hit Hans instead!

Hans soon dropped to the floor unconscious and almost not breathing.  
"Hans!" Yelled Madeline and ran over to her friend who is now fatally injured. Then the others followed her, but Anna who went and turned to ms Nettle obviously angry.  
"What did you do to him?!" Demanded Anna angrily  
"It's his own fault he got in the way" protested ms Nettle  
"That is no execuse,tell me what you did to him now!" Demanded Anna  
"I just did a poisoning spell in him" explained ms Nettle "it will slowly kill him bit by bit untill he's dead. Hahahaha! And did I also mentioned he has five minutes?" Now that got Anna really mad regardless the fact what Hans did in the past and how much she hated him.  
"You are nothing but a monster!" Yelled Anna and went over to punch her, while Genivie bite her angry that she kidnapped Madeline twice,made them searched half of Paris and now making someone suffer for no good reason.

Once she schooled Gennivive off, ms Nettle ran over to the other heroes surrounding Hans ready to do the same spell. But got stop by her legs freezing by Elsa just in time. As she was struggling to move out of the ice.  
"I knew your magic might have a loophole" said Elsa pleased with her work "and I didn't even know that I could even do that"

"Oh I'll get you!" Trethand ms Nettle "I'll get you all or it's the last thing I'll do!"  
"And it might as well maybe" said an unfamiliar voice. The remainder of the heroes and ms Nettle turned around quickly. Before them was Flora,Fauna and merrywhether flying above them staring angrily at Ms Nettle and ready to fight her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well,well if it Isn't Flora,Fauna and Merrywhether" sneered ms Nettle "come again to ruin my fun?"

"We have been looking for you Cordelia" said Flora sternly

"Cordelia betraying us is one thing" began Merrywhether "breaking out of jail,kidnapping and attempting to murder is another"  
"How many times have I told you annoying pixies to not to call me by that name!" Yelled ms Nettle and she tried to zap a spell but missed.

"Cordelia that's enough!" Said fauna "we know it's been tough for you the past four years but doing something like this isn't going to change anything"

"Oh yeah!" Demanded ms Nettle "I'm going to destroy the prophecy and little menace whether you like or not!"  
Now the heroes were all looking at each other shock by the fairy and knew someone was loosing it and it wasn't't them.  
"Cordelia calm down" demanded Flora angrily and the next thing they knew from ms Nettle' s position she was casting spells all over the place. Endangering everyone.

"Looks like we'll have to battle ready girls" said Flora  
"Ready" said both of them and then flew in to fight what left of ms Nettle abilities to fight.

"Do you think that we should help them?"Asked Sofia

"Yes we should" said Anna

"Ok here's the plan" said Elsa "me and Anna will help the fairies with attacks, Pepito and Sofia can be sneak attack/ cheering cloud and Genevieve and Olaf you go around and try to distract Ms Nettle"

"No Sofia and me should sneak attack/cheering crowd and Pepito should stay and watch Hans" said Madeline stubbornly.

"Sounds like a plan to me,Madeline" said Sofia agreeing with her sister

"No Madeline,if you tried to sneak attack then ms Nettle would make you her target and you might die" explained Elsa "and I need someone to look after Hans that he can trust and keep him calm from getting even worse and to make sure he's comfortable even though Anna was preferable but I don't think he would trust her due to the fact that she was ready to kill him a little earlier"

"Ok Elsa I understand" said Madeline "I'll look after him"

"Just tell him that he'll be alright and try to get his mind off things" said Elsa

"And be sure to not tell him what's going on" said Anna "because the last time we told him about what's going on and it turns out to be a battle, he got himself injured and have gotten himself in a life and death situation."

"Elsa I know that" said Madeline exasperated and even rolled her eyes a bit.

"Then good" said Elsa "and also be sure if he wakes up and feels sleepy and wants to rest just keep him up because if he close his eyes who knows what might happen and he might..." she couldn't even say the words she was thinking and plus earned some angry stares.

"No I can't loose Hans" said Madeline immediately "please Elsa"

"Madeline,after this I'll make sure Hans is taken care of ok?" Said Elsa

"Ok Elsa just go and beat her dumb fairy butt" said Madeline encouraging

"Come on guys we have a fairy to beat" said Elsa and everyone else gave a determined nod and went to go help fight the fairy.

Thus the battle began and it was too going to be an easy win since it's nine against one. But me Nettle was determined beat them all so she began to cast dangerous spells like crazy. But the heroes and the fairies avoid it and continued to fight.

Thus the battle began and it was too going to be an easy win since it's nine against one. But me Nettle was determined beat them all so she began to cast dangerous spells like crazy. But the heroes and the fairies avoid it and continued to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Madeline and Hans  
Madeline was having a hard time watching the battle making sure what's going on and watching Hans. She couldn't even look at him without feeling some kind of guilt. Madeline couldn't help but wonder what would it have been like if she'd listened to him? Would he be alright right now? Would have ms Nettle gotten a chance to get him? Why didn't she listened to him in the first place? What was he trying to tell her? What also bothered Madeline was all these, she didn't't know the she can do is to feel guilty and wonder if her friend will live.

"Please hang in there Hans" said Madeline comfortly "We'll fix you soon"

Now Madeline knew if Hans is going to die she might as well apologies now, no time like present right?

"Hans I know you can't hear me but..." began Madeline "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you before about ms Nettle,Cordilia or whatever that witch's name is! If I had listen to you then maybe you wouldn't be like leaving me. Please say something,anything!"

Then as cue Hans began to mumble Madeline' s name a bit problem getting out of unconsciousness.

Once Madeline thought she'd heard Hans,she got her full attention to him.  
"Hans!" Said Madeline excitedly "Are you all right?"

"Madeline I'm fine" said Hans weakly and then noticed his surroundings "Where is everyone?"

"Are you in any pain?" Asked Madeline worridly

"No" said Hans lieing for a moment and then return to his question "where are the others?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone" lied Madeline "So they left for a bit to just to hang out or something" but Hans wasn't't buying it.

"Come on Madeline,please tell the truth" said Hans

"No if I did then you might do something crazy" protested Madeline "like you did the last time"

"I won't" said Hans reassuring "and besides I'm going to die anyway"

"No your not going to die" said Madeline stubbornly "you been through a lot in the past this makes no different"

"Come on Madeline knowing Nettle she'd probley already cast a spell on me and I might be dieing right this second" said Hans feeling defeated. But Madeline wasn't going to let Hans go just yet.

"Don't say that you'll be fine" said Madeline comfortably "just don't give up on yourself ok?"  
"Fine I'll try" said Hans as determined as he can before he experienced another moment of pain and then went back into unconsciousness.

"Hans please stay with me" said Madeline desperately "don't go to sleep" but it was no use Hans was gone into unconsciousness and at a state ready to die.

"Hans? Hans! Hans please wake up!" Said Madeline as she was trying to get her friend conscious by calling his name and shook him rapidly. But the shaking only caused him so much pain that Madeline had to stop.  
"Hans please wake up, you can beat this pain. I know you can!" Said Madeline. But no matter what she says or do Hans won't wake up. She now trying to stay strong for Hans as he's slowly dieing.

* * *

Back to the battle scene

"This is crazy!" Said Anna exasperated  
"At this rate we might die in this battle" said Pepito  
"I think we should check on Madeline and Hans" said Sofia worridly.  
"We can't!" Said Elsa "If we do then we'll put both of them in danger and it won't be good for Hans if he's in danger for the moment"

"Right let's finish off ms Nettle" said Sofia determinedly as they continued to fight.

"Uh Elsa can't we just freeze Ms Nettle' s hands?" Asked Olaf curiously "and then trap her in a bubble like she did to Hans"

"Olaf your a genus!" Said Anna excitedly already liking the plan "let's do that Elsa!"  
"Yes then we can defeat her once and for all" said Pepito with equel amount of excitement.  
Then Elsa turned to the fairies and said "do you know how to do a bubble spell?"

"Yes we do" said Merrywhether proudly

"Then we should do it" said Sofia "Genivive can distract me Nettle" with that Gennivive gave a determined bark and ran to do her part of the plan.  
"Then Elsa can aim carefully and freeze her hands" continued Sofia "and then you three can do the spell"  
"Everyone got that?" Asked Sofia ready to finally defeat ms Nettle.  
"Yes" everyone said at once.

"Then let's defeat ms Nettle once and for all without fail" said Anna determinedly. Then the plan came into gennivive was doing a good job as an distraction, that destroying her was all what ms Nettle could think about.  
"Come back here you mangy mutt!" Yelled ms Nettle furiously casting spells out of nowhere. Soon Gennivive ran past Elsa and with perfect aim she managed to freeze Ms Nettle' s hands. Then the next thing she knew she was trapped in a bubble that the fairies cast a spell on her.  
"Let me go!" Demanded ms Nettle angrily  
"We'll let you go,when we sent you to the highest security prison." Said Flora rather proudly.  
"What?!" Yelled ms Nettle  
"Looks like you got a little taste of your own Medicine ms Nettle" said Elsa happily.  
"And now you know how Hans and Madeline felt" said Olaf happily and Genevieve sticked out her toungh and threw a raspberry at me Nettle and then waged her tail.

"And speaking of Hans and Madeline we should head back to check on them" said Anna

"Since you three are so good at magic, can you do a healing spell?" Asked Sofia "since ms Nettle has been doing a lot of harmful magic to Hans."

"Of course we can" said Fauna "now let's go over to your friends"

* * *

A minute later  
The heroes and the fairies happiness faded when they saw the referencing scene right in front of them.  
"Hans please wake up" begged Madeline "you can't die you just can't!" She was trying so hard to be strong for him, fighting the enough the desire to cry.  
"Madeline how is he?" Asked Elsa ready to interfere and help Madeline and Hans. Since he saved her life she felt he owe him one.

"He woke up two minutes ago and wasn't't going into any pain and then he became unconscious again" explained Madeline "now he's breathing heavily and I just don't know what to do" then Madeline stopped defeated and now looking at Hans who is now looking more pailer then he did before.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" said Elsa comfortably "because we already have something that might help Hans"  
"Yeah we already have a plan" said Anna determinedly "theese three fairies that are um... you guys didn't tell us your names"  
"Oh sorry" said Flora "my name is Flora and this is Fauna and Merrywhether" pointing to the the green and blue fairies.  
"We're from Enchancia" explained Fauna "and we're sisters"  
"We were sent to get Ms Nettle for her crimes" said Merrywhether "and we can also do a healing spell on your friend"  
"It will never work! My magic is unstoppable!" Said ms Nettle happily in her bubble. Gennivive walked over angrily and then peed on the bubble for everything she done and making the situation worse than it should.

"Ugh you mangy mutt!" Said ms Nettle exasperatedly "you can pee on me all you want but it will never work"

"We'll see ms Nettle" said Merrywhether determinedly

"Off course it will work!" Said Flora as determined as her sister

"We can do anything" said Fauna can't wait to prove ms Nettle wrong.

"Ready girls?" Said Flora stinking out her wand

"Ready" said both of them determined with equel amount of determination.

"Discitur, Discutorm, Now Return To Your True Form" said all the fairies together combining the magic to do the spell.

Once they did their spell, the good magic went into Hans.  
"Since he is in far state of the spell it will be a 50/50 chance for it to work" explained Flora "it will only take a minute to work"

"Ok, I guess we can wait for a moment" said Sofia, then they waited for a minute and Hans Didn't wake up.  
"Um he's not moving" said Olaf a little sadly

"What did you mean by a "50/50" chance?" Asked Elsa  
"We meant that he might survive and might not" explained Fauna "but it depends on the endurance of the person"

Then they kept waiting for a moment but Hans still won't wake up.  
"Do you think we might have been too late?" Said Merrywhether  
"I don't know Merrywhether" said Flora  
"So your saying that Hans might have..." began Anna and couldn't even nce she wanted to have her ex boyfriend to feel the same pain he made her and her sister felt. But never wanted him dead.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Asked Sofia

"Probley about a minute or two" said Flora "before we can see what sort of damage ms Nettle potentially caused and if Hans will live or not"

"Come on,Hans is a fighter" said Madeline stubbornly "he'll live through this I know he can"  
"I don't know Madeline" said Elsa "because sometimes there things you can't just fight and win"  
"Hans will survive just watch you'll see" said Madeline determinedly

"Madeline is right" said Sofia supportive "we don't know if Hans will live or die, so he still have a chance"

"Both of you girls are right" said Elsa "we'll wait for two more minutes and we'll see what happens"  
"Yeah he might live since two minutes can make a difference" said Olaf. So the heroes and the fairies waited for two whole minutes.

"He's still not moving" said Pepito a little gloomily and now Genevieve went over to the others and began to howl.  
"Well I guess we tried everything we could" said Flora "we're very sorry that we couldn't come any sooner"

"What?! No! Hans is not dead!" Said Madeline "I can't believe it! I won't believe it! I'll prove it to all of you"  
"Madeline I don't think-" began Anna But was interrupted by Madeline.

"Come on Hans,I know your not dead" said Madeline "the fairies already gave you a healing spell. So just wake up now please" But Hans Didn't't wake up.  
"Hans please wake up" begged Madeline "you still have so much to live for and you can still be a good and better person" and still Hans Didn't't answer.

"You have to wake up! You have to live!" Said Madeline "I'm sure your friends from Arrendale needs you, I need you. But if you don't wake up then you won't be able to live it out like you want it or never get the second chance you deserve. Plus you will make everyone sad an you don't want that do you?" Madeline waited for a second to see what happens before she's ready to accept the fact that Hans might be dead. But she wasn't't going to give up that equally.  
"Hans please wake up!" Begged Madeline "do it for the others,do it for me and do it for yourself!" But it was no use Hans won't wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

Madeline couldn't believe that Hans was dead. Since she figured that he was unconscious and ms Nettle was bluffing about him dieing part so she can surrender. But now she realized that when ms Nettle said that something like this is going to happen it's going to happen.  
"Can't you three do anything else for him?" Asked Sofia  
"I'm afraid we can't" said Flora "our magic is not strong enough to do something as bringing someone back from the dead. It's something that Maleficent might have the strength to accomplish"  
"But Maleficent gave up her evil ways a long time ago" said Merrywhether somberly "even if she was still evil it wouldn't't help since if you bring someone back they wouldn't't be the same as before"

"No I can't loose him" said Madeline upset "Hans come back to us please!"

"Madeline everything will be ok" said Sofia comfortably

"Yeah he wouldn't't want you to be upset" said Anna. But Madeline had enough of this comfort and pain,she's want to yell at ms Nettle and that's what's she's going to do.

"Ms Nettle I had it from you! Your nothing but an evil fairy that doesn't't care about anyone but yourself" said Madeline angrily "why did you kill Hans?! What do you want from me?!"

"Just to destroy the prophecy and to get you out of the way while using the one you potentially care about as bait" explained ms Nettle

"Cordillia is that what all of this is about?!" Demanded merrywhether angrily

"That very prophecy that was made by Maleficent by accident" said Flora "she explained to us that it was a mistake and might not even happen you really think that murdering and kidnapping people will change anything that's might not even happened?!"

"Oh yeah it will happen!" Protested ms Nettle "I need to get rid of that brat and her sister" now the rest of the heroes look at each other anxiously.

"I don't have a sister!" Said Madeline angrily

"Oh yeah then why does that girl in Brown hair look so much like-" began ms Nettle. but then she shriek, when ice began to come up nearing her bubble.

"Don't say it or I'll freeze you" trethand Elsa angrily. Ms Nettle didn't know if Elsa was serious or bluffing,but she wasn't't taking any chances.

"Ok you two could be sisters" said ms Nettle grumpilly

"Don't you dare do the oh it could be something act!" Said Anna angrily  
"Yeah that almost never works" said Olaf  
"What I can't even try to taunt her?" protested ms Nettle  
"No!" Said all of what remains of the heroes and the fairies angrily.  
"Especially not after what you did to him!" Said Madeline angrily "You killed Hans!"

"Made... Madeline please calm down" said Hans weakly, once he heard Madeline stoped yelling he continued "now that's a good girl, I'm fine really"

"Um Hans I'm not Madeline" said Sofia a little embarrassed and annoyed with all this mistaking her for Madeline. Once Hans opened his eyes, he noticed a brown haired girl by his side.

"Oh sorry kid" said Hans awkwardly

"Just Sofia will do" said Sofia "we really need to find a way to tell me and Madeline apart"

"Yeah since you two together are hard to tell apart and it's extremely hard and annoying sometimes" said Hans honestly and then realized that might have sounded harsh and quickly said "no offense"

"None taken and it's ok" said Sofia "Madeline Doesn't even know that we're sisters yet"

"Yeah I can see the resemblance" said Hans " so tell me why aren't you in the old house with her and why did you leave her behind?"  
"I'll explain everything later" said Sofia "but it's good to see your ok" then Genevieve ran up to Madeline and barked at her trying to get her attention.

"Not now Genevieve" said Madeline "can't you see that I'm going to yell at ms Nettle for killing my friend" that then made Gennivive want to grab Madeline' s attention and to at least try to tell her that Hans is alive and ok now.

"If you think that you can get away with killing my friend! Well.." yelled Madeline angrily "well your sadly mistaking!"  
"Um Madeline, I'm not dead" said Hans from the back.  
"Nice try Pepito or Olaf!" Said Madeline exasperated "But your not going to fool me into believing Hans is alive! I'm going to get this fairy to feel the same pain she gave Hans or it's the last thing I'll do" and then turned to both Pepito,Genevieve and Olaf and said "nice voice imitations by the way and Genevieve can you please stop jumping around and barking"

"Uh I didn't make any imitations"said Olaf innocently "or acting like Hans at all. I was being good old me"

"And you should come back here before you hurt yourself" said Elsa "and it won't make you any better than ms Nettle if you beat her up"

"So what?!" Said Madeline angrily "At least I'll get my point across!"

"Uh Madeline,Hans is alright"said Sofia calmly.

"Yeah there's no need for you to go and beat ms Nettle up" added Anna

"Nice try but I'm not going to fall for the trick Pepito made and you guys don't have to play along." Said Madeline skeptically.

"Uh Madeline I didn't do anything" said Pepito defensively

"If you didn't do it than who did?" Asked Madeline demandely

"Why don't you just realized that they're not joking around" said Hans "you might as well believe them now since you'll find out later"

"Hans I thought you were gone!" said Madeline happily

"How can I leave you alone after all we've been through" said Hans " so what happened while I was out?"

"Ooh ooh! Can I tell him everything? please!" Said Olaf excitedly

"Sure I guess Olaf" said Elsa kindly.

"Well we were battling ms Nettle and it was an epic battle between us and her, then I had an idea to give her a taste of her own Medicine." Said Olaf excitedly "So we trapped her in a bubble and Elsa froze her hands. Then we defeated her and went over to you and Madeline, then the fairies went over and did a healing spell on you and then you woke up and know the rest"

"Whoa that's intense"said Hans almost immediately once Olaf finish telling what happened.  
"I know right" said Anna for once in her life agreeing with Hans.

"What?! He can't be alive he's supposed to be dead!" Protested ms Nettle "well then since he's been a terrible employee, then you're fierd!" Hans looked at her angry and astonished. Ms Nettle kidnapped Madeline,was going to kill both her and himself and who knows how much pain she did in the past to other people. Now ms Nettle still thinks that he wants to work with her?! Then Hans got up and whispered something to Merrywhether. She nodded her head and waved her wand and the bubble became more transparent.  
Afterwards Anna wanted to go over there ready to punch ms Nettle and ready to beat her up. But Hans Stopped her and said "I'll handle this"  
Then he walked towards ms Nettle calmly ready to make his point.

"You can't fire me!" Said Hans angrily "because I quit!" Then ms Nettle looked at him in shocked gazing at en Hans went over to give her the biggest punch he got. She rolled around in her bubble becoming really disoriented.  
"And that's for everything you done!" Said Hans angrily and proudly at the fairy.

"Great punch" commented Pepito  
"Yeah she deserves it" said Madeline agreeing.  
"Thanks"said Hans proudly. While the others stare at him not knowing whether to compliment Hans or yell at him for displaying violence in front of the kids and Olaf. But then again they already saw a battle what's the big deal?

The fairies began to whisper to each other and agreed to tell the heroes what they want to say.

"Ok everyone we need to tell you something" said Fauna "can you all hear us out please?" The heroes all turned to the fairies wondering what they were all going to say.


End file.
